


Relieve Me, Love Me

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug-Induced Sex, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, Yaoi, kakabito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Obito has been drugged, Kakashi helps him out.</p><p> </p><p>there is a story line i swear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of Them

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you like my fic. and if i should continue

Rin was kidnapped by enemy shinobi.  
Obito and Kakashi argued about whether to rescue Rin or complete the mission.  
"Those that break the rules and regulations are trash. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"  
"I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero!"  
Obito started to move away, then…  
“Obito, wait. I… I’ll come with you.”  
Rin was saved. Kakashi’s eye was unharmed, thanks to Obito whose Sharingan awakened in order to defend his soul friend.  
The mission was a success; Kanabi Bridge was destroyed.  
But in desperation, an enemy shinobi drugged Obito with some substance and all they said was that the drug wouldn’t be active for a few years.  
Team Minato hurried back to the Konoha to report the mission success news and to have Obito tested for the drug.  
According to the medics involved, the drug affected hormones involved with sex. The only way to release the drug was with orgasm.  
Poor Obito sat at the table blushing hard. Kakashi sat next to Obito, thankful for his mask.  
The drug was broken down.  
A section of it was made so that it has chemical DNA recognition. The drug won’t release if the orgasm is self-administered. It will stop drug production, but…someone else needs to trigger the orgasm.  
“So…I need a partner,’ Obito mumbled quietly. He blushed again.  
Also, release would be ineffective if the partner wasn’t of the same gender as they drugged patient.  
If Obito wasn’t red before, he certainly was now.  
There were some side effects: the drugged is sometimes excessively horny, and the body may experience temporary sudden weakness.  
The longer the drug remained in the body, once activated, the longer the body is tricked into making the drug.  
“It sounds more like a virus then a drug,” commented Kakashi.  
“Don’t say that!” Obito almost yelled in panic.  
The drug was banned from the public a while ago once it was discovered that pedophiles were using this drug on children.  
The medics could only speculate that the drug was used as a last ditch attempt to reduce shinobi numbers, if only temporarily.  
For another two and a half years Obito was still on active shinobi duty, until the drug started to act up. He was removed to seclusion, and placed under quarantine, so the medics could to and remove the drug without means of sex; they were going to try and make a serum. He’d been there for about a fortnight.  
The drug was unfortunately, making Obito a bit horny. This was especially annoying as Kakashi was visiting him today.  
It was strange to Obito. After the event of Kanabi Bridge, Kakashi was nice to Obito…really nice, like friendly and not an asshole.  
There was a knock. Kakashi was here.  
…  
Kakashi sat in the lounge room with Obito. Kakashi had recently been advanced to ANBU and Obito was curious to know what he did and what missions he went on. They discussed it for pretty much the whole day.  
Obito fell against the sofa laughing. Kakashi had recounted a particularly funny event from an ANBU mission that he knew would amuse Obito.  
Obito sighed in content. Then…  
The drug started playing up. Obito could feel his groin stirring and stiffening. He blushed and rolled into his stomach to try and avoid notice. However, Kakashi had started reading Jaraiya’s porn and was quickly able to detect what was going on with Obito.  
Obito shuddered when he felt drug-induced body weakness come on.  
To try and reduce Obito’s stress and take his mind from his body, Kakashi asked Obito about the Sharingan. Obito reddened a bit and spoke bashfully.  
“The Sharingan awakens when the user sees someone they care about in danger. It wakes to help protect the person.” Then he tried to change the subject a bit, so it was less personal.  
“That’s the origin of the Sharingan. History shows that people have manipulated it for selfish reasons. But all of its abilities are triggered to protect people they care about or when a loved one dies.”  
The tactic of avoiding personal feelings didn’t quite work.  
Oh…  
Kakashi blushed underneath his mask. 

Then something caught Kakashi’s sensitive nose.  
“Obito, how long has it been since you bathed? You reek.”  
Obito chuckled. His blush was now of embarrassment of personal hygiene rather than personal feelings.  
“The drug production can be stimulated by excessive chakra and /or water.”  
He laughed again and recounted an attempt on giving himself a sponge bath, which didn’t go down well.  
“The body weakness thing hit me and I had too much water in the sponge, which was annoying.”  
The lights flickered and the power outed. Then it flicked on again.  
Kakashi looked up at the ceiling.  
“Power outs have been happening a lot lately,” commented Obito casually.  
Obito gripped the sofa cushion to distract himself from his full-mast erection. With effort, he stopped his hips from rocking against sofa.  
Then the power went out in the whole district of the village.  
Obito squirmed uncomfortably. He was really hard and he needed release. He’d jerked off a considerable amount of times during the week, not to halt drug production, but to ease sexual tension caused by the drug.  
“Hey, Kakashi, can you help to my bedroom. I want go to sleep. And… I can’t move.”  
Its dark, he won’t see my body anyway.  
Kakashi supported Obito’s body as they shuffled down the hall and into the bedroom by Obito’s directions. Kakashi moved to set Obito down on his bed. Obito’s feet slipped on the hem of the rug on the floor and he fell onto the bed back first, dragging Kakashi down on top of him.  
“I’m sorry,” murmured Obito.  
“It’s ok, you can’t help it,” replied Kakashi just as quietly.  
Kakashi moved to get up from the bed. As he knelt, his knee moved against Obito’s crotch with enough force to make Obito gasp and flinch his hips onto the bed. This confirmed Kakashi’s suspicions that Obito was aroused.  
Without thinking, Kakashi palmed Obito’s erection through his pants. Obito’s breath caught as his weakened body squirmed.  
“Ka…Kakashi…” Obito gripped Kakashi’s biceps tightly in his hands.  
Obito didn’t know if it was lust or the drug that was clouding his mind and increasing eagerness of his body.  
Kakashi listened closely to the sexy sounds his handiwork triggered.  
“I’ll get the drug out of you, ok?”  
Obito panted and swallowed.  
“…Ok.” He was too far-gone to object.  
Kakashi unzipped Obito’s pants and hooked his fingers underneath Obito’s underpants. With a smooth, swift movement, Kakashi pulled Obito’s southern covers down is thighs.  
Obito shivered as the cold night air roamed over his newly exposed skin. Kakashi ran his palms along Obito’s goose bumped thighs, liking the texture. Kakashi was definitely hard now. He rested his forehead on Obito’s heart seeking it subtle beat.  
Obito moved his hands from Kakashi’s arms to his neck. His thumbs rested under the corner of Kakashi’s jaw. He tugged lightly at the masks.  
“Kiss me, Kakashi.”  
Silence. No movement.  
Then…  
“Take my masks off,” Kakashi rasped abruptly  
The layers of fabric fell from Kakashi’s face.  
'It’s not like he can see my face anyway', thought Kakashi.  
His lips met Obito’s hot, soft greedy ones. Passionate kissing ensued. Their tongues battled and their lips morphed together on every angle they could perform.  
'Holy shit, he’s good at this', Obito thought very briefly.  
Meanwhile, one of Kakashi’s hands had found its way to Obito’s much-ignored arousal. Kakashi squeezed Obito’s phallus.  
Obito’s head fell onto his pillow as he groaned at the explicit contact. Pre-cum beaded at the head of his cock and dripped down.  
Kakashi started to pump Obito’s arousal. He wished sorely from some sort of lubricant; Jaraiya’s literature stated that lube was THE tool to great sex.  
“Obito…Obito?”  
“Yeah?”  
Obito suckled Kakashi’s bottom lip softly, cutting off speech.  
“Do you have any lubricant…like, baby oil or even body moisturiser?”  
“Top drawer.” Obito liked to use it on himself when he had to jerk off. It felt better.  
Kakashi reached out and fiddled for a bit. His hand returned clutching a half-used bottle of baby oil.  
With one expert hand Kakashi removed Obito’s black cotton shirt. He flipped the cap of the oil bottle. Kakashi drew the flat of his tongue across Obito’s pert nipples earning pleased moans. The oils coated Kakashi’s hand and fingers.  
He started pumping Obito’s arousal again, slowly so to spread the oil evenly. Soon enough though, his hand was flying and squeezing Obito’s cock just right.  
Kakashi poured a small dollop of oil onto Obito’s chest. He closed the cap and set the bottle on the bedside table.  
“Ka…Kakashi…I-I’m close,” was the panting warn from Obito. His hand clutched the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt. The pants Kakashi wore were, at this point, now far too tight at the crotch. He was close to his climax too. But he ignored his pleasure/pain and concentrated on Obito.  
Using his unoccupied hand, Kakashi massaged the oil blob on Obito’s chest onto his hard nipples. Obito’s breathing and moaning became irregular and his lower back kept arching faster and faster. His stomach and groin muscles flexed. He clenched, though, to give himself time to tell Kakashi he was ready to climax.  
“Kakashi I’m gonna cum!”  
His body couldn’t hold it in anymore.  
Obito’s whole body tensed and his hips arched into Kakashi’s hand as he yelled his lovers name in his blissful, relieving climax. Hot, fluid cum ribboned from his dick.  
Obito collapsed, panting and shivering. Kakashi lay down next to him. Obito rested and tried to calm his body and catch his breath. Kakashi carefully slid from the bed and made his way to the en suite. He entered and pressed the door shut with his back.  
He palmed his erection roughly as he slid down the door. He sat on the tiles, spread his legs and bent his knees. His hand squeezed and rubbed the definite bulge in his pants. Kakashi felt a tad of regret that his mask had disappeared onto Obito’s floor; he couldn’t hide his face or stifle any sounds.  
Kakashi’s breath came in hot pants and gasps as he pulled the elastic of his pants and undergarments halfway down his thighs. One hand pumped his erection, while the other slipped under his shirt and twisted and flicked at his pert nipples.  
He groaned and panted as he thought of Obito. The feel of his body, of his penis, his voice, his sexy sounds, his lips, and especially thought of how Obito had shamelessly called Kakashi’s name in climax.  
“Obi…”  
'No, keep it in Kakashi' he thought to himself desperately.  
He thought of how it would feel like if Obito’s hand did this…  
…Obito’s full, erect cock grinding against his own…Obito’s tight ass muscles, clenching and crushing, around Kakashi’s fully attent erection…  
Kakashi’s head smacked against the door as he cried out Obito’s name in his climax. His seed spurted and landed on the floor tiles. He sat resting for a moment, and then he heard breathless moans and soft squelches coming from the bedroom.  
Kakashi was full-mast in seconds…  
'Obito…'  
On the bed, Obito leaned against the headboard in the same position Kakashi just occupied. One hand flew fast and squeezed roughly along his erection. The other hand had its index and mid fingers in Obito’s mouth. He sucked and licked, fantasizing about sucking off Kakashi.  
Having set his clothes right, Kakashi re-entered the bedroom, prepared to fuck Obito so hard and so good he would never need to have sex again for the rest of his life.  
He had long since forgotten about the existence of his mask.  
By the time Kakashi had relieved himself in the bathroom, clouds had uncovered the moon and had allowed its light to shine into the bedroom.  
The silvery, pale moonlight brought focus to Obito in his self-pleasuring state.  
Kakashi had only taken a few steps when his eyes zeroed in on Obito. Kakashi jaw dropped and a rosy blush coated his cheeks and ears.  
They made direct eye contact.  
All at once Kakashi felt like running away, cumming in his pants, dying and fucking Obito.  
Eye contact didn’t break as Obito pumped and sucked harder. Equally black sets of eyes took in each other’s physical conditions; one begging to be fucked and the other begging to fuck.  
Obito’s eyes unfocused and his lids heavied. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and repositioned his hips so that Kakashi copped an eyeful of the bud of Obito’s anus.  
The saliva-coated fingers reached past Obito’s hips, past his plump erection.  
His fingertips stroked his entrance, causing both boys to shudder.  
Obito pushed a knuckle if his mid-digit inside himself. Kakashi balked.  
Kakashi had read and seen a lot in the Icha Icha volumes…but this was by far the most erotic act he’d ever witnessed. The finger twirled at the pucker, causing it, and Kakashi’s erection, to twitch.  
Obito spread his legs further, allowing himself better access and Kakashi more eye-candy.  
Obito slid his whole mid-finger inside himself and groaned loudly. Kakashi swallowed his own noises and started removing his clothes as Obito’s eyes closed.  
Obito slid his finger in and out with ease after a few attempts.  
He added his index finger, and after coaxing his body, he added his ring finger as well.  
The rhythm to Obito’s pumping and fingering grew irregular and harsh. He stretched himself mercilessly, enjoying the pain that tinged the pleasure.  
His breathing came in short gasps.  
Obito curled his fingers and struck his prostate.  
He gasped and his back arched. He threw his head back as he climaxed again.  
“Kakashi!”  
Semen erupted from Obito onto the messy blankets and bed sheets. Obito lazily stroked his softening groin and withdrew his fingers. He listened to Kakashi as he pleasured himself on the floor.  
Kakashi was so close.  
He stroked and squeezed himself forcefully.  
Obito…Obito cumming…Obito calling Kakashi’s name.  
Kakashi tensed and cried out Obito’s name as he sent himself into a blissful climax.  
He slumped against the floor and waited for his body to relax. He watched and exhausted Obito crawl into his dirtied bed sheets.  
When his raging boner had gone flaccid, Kakashi crawled to Obito’s bed.  
They looked at each other for a moment, and then Obito lifted the covers and asked Kakashi if he could spend the night there. Kakashi, just as naked as Obito, lay in the surprisingly warm sheets ready to slip into dreams when an idea occurred to him.  
“I have the day off tomorrow. Would you like me to stay with you?”  
Obito looked at Kakashi with expressionless, half-closed eyes. He blinked and smiled a tired, but happy smile.  
“OK.”


	2. Day Off- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Kakashi's day off

Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open. He saw Obito sleeping peacefully mere centimeters away. He thought of what they had done last night and he felt tingling warmth. Carefully he turned and checked the time on the digital clock that sat on the bedside table, 7:15am. He absently noted the bottle of baby oil they’d used.

Obito stirred next to Kakashi. He cuddled his pale haired partner and made a noise of content. Kakashi gently twisted so himself and Obito were chest-to-chest. Their foreheads rested together and their eyes and bodies relaxed.

“What time is it?” asked Obito quietly.  
“Quarter-past seven,” answered Kakashi, just as softly.  
“Right…I’ve still got some time then,” Obito murmured to himself.  
“Time? Before what?” Kakashi asked curiously.  
“At 8:00am a medic stops by and does a check on how much of that drug is still in me.”  
“How’s that going?”  
“It keeps growing. Masturbating slows it down a lot, but…yeah…”  
They lay in silence for a moment.

“I’ve never seen you without your mask before. You look really…normal,” said Obito, drinking up Kakashi’s facial appearance.  
Kakashi was silent and captured Obito’s gaze with his own.  
“Obito, you said that…your Sharingan activated because you wanted to protect me. A Sharingan is a powerful ability, and as strong as our friendship is, I don’t believe it’s quite enough to activate it.”  
Obito’s cheeks and ears stung red and he averted his eyes. Kakashi softly cupped Obito’s cheek with his hand and forced Obito to look at him.

“I love you too, you know.”

Obito bit down on his lower lip and turned his body so that his back was to Kakashi. Silence descended again.  
“I’m going to bathe,” said Obito quietly.  
He rolled out of the bed, rifled through the draws and grabbed some casual clothes. The en suite door closed and water started running into a tub for Obito to clean himself with.  
Kakashi sighed. He didn’t know what he was hoping to get out of confessing to Obito, but he definitely didn’t want rejection. He decided to go back to sleep; he was still too tired from this. Also, it was his day off.  
…  
When Obito exited the bathroom, he was ready to talk to Kakashi. But the poor boy was asleep soundly and Obito didn’t wish to wake him. He checked the time: 7:57am.  
He went into the kitchen and looked around for some food. There was a knock at the door. It was the medic.

They sat at the table and done some tests.  
“The count has reduced,” the medic stated.  
“Yeah, said Obito, “A…friend, he’s…helping me.”

When the check-up finished, Obito put some rice porridge to cook. He walked back to the bedroom to wake Kakashi but stopped in the hall when he heard telltale rustling of sheets and panting.  
Obito didn’t need to check to know he was hardening. Within a space of a few seconds, every sounds coming from the bed went straight to his dick, making him hard. Obito loosened the cords of his cotton pants and pulled them and his underwear part way down his thighs. He sat against the wall and stroked his cock, listening to Kakashi.  
...  
Kakashi wasn’t holding out very well this morning.  
He wasn’t normally this fast, but… Obito’s scent was all over him and inside him. It drove him crazy. He wanted; no he needed Obito, right now. He ground his teeth as he hit a dry orgasm. He lazily stroked his full-mast erection.

The door slid open and Obito crawled in completely naked. He’d deserted his clothes in the hall. Eye contact was made and both boys blushed. Obito crawled to the bed and pulled the sheets off. He ordered Kakashi to sit on the edge of the bed.  
With Kakashi’s legs either side him, Obito knelt and rested his hands on Kakashi’s hips. He knelt before his lover and tentatively drew along Kakashi’s length.  
Obito heard a low groan. He drooled.  
Obito, now brave, took the head of Kakashi’s member in his mouth and sucked. This elicited a long moan. Obito squeezed Kakashi’s hips as he licked and sucked at the object in his mouth.

For a while now, Obito had wanted to suck Kakashi off. And the real thing was so much better than his finger substitutes.  
Kakashi gripped Obito’s dark hair in is hands as he slowly became a mess under Obito’s ministrations.  
The cavern of Obito’s hot wet mouth took more and more of Kakashi’s erection inside until Obito’s lips struck base.  
Above of Obito, Kakashi panted, trying not to lose his composure completely.

Thanking God that his gag reflex was being quiet, Obito sucked hard on Kakashi’s boner.  
Damn, did it feel good.  
Kakashi threw his head back, groaning loudly and unconsciously thrust his hips into Obito’s mouth. Obito groaned all around his lover’s erection. He released Kakashi and said quietly:  
“You can fuck my mouth, you know.” 

Kakashi bit his bottom lip. He blushed and re-adjusted his grip in Obito’s hair. He swallowed, the groaned when Obito took his whole prick in his mouth.  
Kakashi thrust shallowly into Obito’s hot, soft mouth and groaned as Obito’s tongue, and sometimes teeth, slid over his penis and licked in all the right spots.  
Obito quickly worked out a rhythm in Kakashi’s thrust and bobbed his head, sucking, humming and slurping at his lovers cock, in time with Kakashi’s body.

Kakashi could feel himself on the ascent to climax. All the cold water of the world couldn’t turn him off now. Obito slipped a hand down from Kakashi’s hips and gently rubbed and massaged his testicles.  
Kakashi’s vision went black for several seconds. He lay on his back, letting the scent of Obito on the bed fill his nose and being.

“Obito…I…I’m… he managed out between panting and moaning. He was so close.  
Realizing this, Obito increased his pace and force. He wanted Kakashi to feel good. Really good.

“Hn…ah, Obito!”  
Kakashi’s essence erupted into Obito’s mouth. He lay panting as the after affects of his orgasm ripped through his raw body.  
Obito swallowed every bit of Kakashi’s seed he got. He slipped his hand from Kakashi’s balls to his own erection. He released Kakashi’s softening cock from his mouth.  
Obito pressed his forehead against the mattress and pumped himself quickly. He thought of Kakashi groaning his name…how full Kakashi’s member felt in his mouth.  
Obito ground his teeth and whimpered quietly as he spilled into his fist. He rested against the bed.  
Then a smell of burning crept under the door.  
“Aww shit, the porridge!”  
With that, Obito scrambled in to the kitchen, scooping up his lower garments from the passage on the way.  
…  
With some of his strength returned, Kakashi grabbed his underwear and pants and showered. He didn’t even bother with his shirt or mask. He didn’t care at all. The water relaxed his body and reenergized him.

When he walked into the kitchen he was greeted with buttery, warm breakfast smells.  
Obito stood at the counter and smiled as he greeted Kakashi. He set two plates of breakfast-y goodness on the countertop.  
Kakashi pulled his gaze from Obito to the inviting breakfast.  
“So, you made what looks to be the breakfast version of a yiros,” said Kakashi as he sat on a barstool at the counter.  
“Yep,” Obito replied seating himself next to Kakashi.  
“Scrambled eggs, cheese, bacon, maple syrup and, well, its like a savory pancake but its, like, not as thick, but its still thicker then a crepe. So yeah! Breakfast yiros!”

Both boys pressed their palms together and murmured ‘itatakimasu’.  
Between mouthfuls, Kakashi asked about the results take from the medic. Obito relayed the information the medic had given him.  
“This tastes really good,” said Kakashi, licking some melted cheese from his lips.  
“Thanks! What do you normally do on your days off?”  
“Normally, I stay at home and read or meditate. Maybe train Pakun. Some times I train, but only sometimes.”  
“Aside from Master Jariaya’s…’novels’, what other genre do you read?”  
Kakashi blushed but indulged his friend.  
A fully-fledged conversation about books ensued.  
…  
“Kakashi, we sat and talked about books for a whole hour! The day will be gone before we know it!”  
Obito scooped up their plates, set them in the sink and started the water.  
“What do you feel doing?” Obito asked as he applied detergent to a sponge.

Kakashi walked up behind Obito and rested his chin on his friends shoulder, glad that they were now even in height.  
Which was a miracle considering their previous height difference.  
Obito washed their dishes.  
“You,” Kakashi answered, resting his hands on Obito’s hips.  
Obito set the sponge next to the tap.  
“Yeah, that can work.”

Kakashi’s lips, teeth and tongue set to work on Obito’s neck and shoulder. His fingers dipped beneath Obito’s pants and circled the small bulges of his hips in teasing motions.  
Obito gripped the edges of the bench with both hands and moaned quietly.  
Kakashi’s lips settled on Obito’s neck and sucked.  
Obito moaned louder and rubbed his ass against Kakashi’s growing erection.  
Kakashi moaned into Obito’s neck. He slid his fingers underneath the elastic of Obito’s underwear and traced the curves and creases where his pelvis and legs met.  
“Fuck me,” groaned Obito. "Now.”  
“Here? Do you wanna move to your bed… the couch, the dining table even!”  
Kakashi released Obito and they hurried to the bedroom, peeling off their few clothes as they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know if I should continue
> 
> also... try breakfast yiros. they taste better than they sound


	3. Day Off-part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^.^

Obito fell against his messy bed and wrapped his arms around the body that followed. Kakashi braced himself on his elbows either side of Obito’s head. He sucked on the skin neath Obito’s ear resulting in a mark and a pleased moan.

Obito gripped Kakashi’s hips tightly and thrust his lover onto himself, while Obito simultaneously thrust up into Kakashi.  
Both boys gasped when their eager erections thrust forcefully against each other. The movement repeated itself, each time bringing amazing pleasure.

Obito’s hand slid from Kakashi’s hip to the bed sheets and clung for sheer sanity. He didn’t need to move Kakashi’s hips anymore.

Obito moaned shamelessly next to Kakashi’s ear. He reached between them and wrapped his hands around their cocks, squeezing them together.  
Obito pumped their erections together, now slick with precum.  
“Kakashi…I-I’m…-“

Obito broke off with a gasp when Kakashi bit the junction of Obito’s neck and shoulder.  
Kakashi pulled his body off of Obito, earning a whimper. He knew Obito was close and he wanted to stave off his orgasm as long as possible.

“Turn around,” Kakashi ordered breathlessly.  
Obito twisted and rested on his hands and knees. Kakashi kissed Obito’s tailbone, eliciting a shiver, and he tasted Obito.  
He pulled Obito’s cheeks apart and sucked in a breath when he saw Obito’s hole. It was still partially loose from Obito’s self-administrations last night, but Kakashi didn’t care. As far as he knew, his dick would be the first one in there. And hopefully the only one.

Kakashi leaned in, inhaling Obito’s scent.  
He slid his tongue out his mouth and circled the tip along the ring of Obito’s entrance. Obito groaned. Kakashi brought himself closer and flicked his tongue inside.  
Obito shuddered and moaned. Without mercy, Kakashi tongue-fucked Obito’s ass for a space of eternity.

Kakashi pulled away and caught his breath, now able to breathe without having a face-full of soft, tan ass. Obito was ready, what from his own finger fucking and Kakashi’s tongue. Kakashi took a moment to locate the almost empty lubricant bottle. He poured some on Obito’s hole and massaged it in thoroughly, extracting delicious, needy moans and sounds of pleasure. 

Kakashi poured the remaining lube in his hand and pumped it evenly along his erection.  
He stood straight on his knees and lined himself with Obito. His hands firmly gripped Obito’s hips and Kakashi leaned his torso forward, careful not to move his pelvis. Kakashi’s mouth was next to Obito’s ear and his chest rested on Obito’s shoulder blades.

“You ready?”  
“…Yeah.”  
“If this hurts, at all, tell me.”  
“OK.”  
Kakashi nudged inside.  
Obito tensed without meaning to when the head of Kakashi’s erection pushed inside Obito. Kakashi stopped moving with difficulty, not wanting to hurt Obito. 

“Don’t stop!”  
Emboldened, Kakashi, quickly but carefully, pushed till he was full-hilt inside, causing Obito to throw back his head and gasp.  
Kakashi forced himself to still and let Obito’s body adjust. He was so tight.

“Does it hurt?” gasped Kakashi.  
Obito panted and moaned, doing everything he could to relax his body.  
“No…it just…” he broke off panting.  
“Feels weird?” Kakashi supplied.  
Obito nodded.  
They stayed like that for a few moments. Obito released a breath, and his tight muscles relaxed.  
Kakashi almost groaned with relief.  
“Move.” Whispered Obito.

Kakashi kissed Obito’s nape and pulled out till only the head remained inside. Obito groaned at the feeling of being emptied.  
“Hurry up,” Obito whimpered.  
Kakashi trailed kisses down Obito’s spine.  
He thrust in again. The pressure wasn’t so bad this time.  
Obito grumbled and thrust his ass against Kakashi’s hips.  
“Move,” he repeated, desperation thick in his voice. If he became a total slut, he’d probably blame it on the drug.  
Kakashi pulled put completely, then thrust in hard.  
Obito gasped.  
“Don’t stop!”  
“God, you’re such a slut.”  
Obito groaned, blushing. No it wasn’t the drug. Obito was just a bit needy.

Before he could even think, Kakashi’s hips flexed hard and fast over and over again.  
Obito couldn't stifle the sultry and loud noises that fell from his lips. His sounds rocked in time with their bodies.  
Kakashi gripped Obito’s hips tightly and angled his thrusts, trying to locate his sweet spot.  
Kakashi’s panting changed into a groan when he felt Obito’s muscles clench down.

Obito gripped the sheets tightly in his fingers and yelled. He took a second to recover from what he just felt.  
“Hit there again!”  
Kakashi repeated the movement.  
Thrust, thrust, thrust.

Every time Kakashi slammed the cluster of nerves, Obito tightened desperate to keep him there.  
Leaning his weight on one arm, Obito reached back and touched himself shamelessly.

Kakashi moved one of his hands down from Obito’s hips to his erection.  
His hand rested on Obito’s, slowing its movement. Obito whimpered and tried to resume his pace. Kakashi gently pried his lovers hand away and set it back on the bed.  
Kakashi pulled out completely and thrust in full force into Obito, slamming into his good spot. Obito screamed. Kakashi gripped Obito’s wrist and hip so tightly bruises would occur.

Thrust, clench, scream…  
Thrust, clench, scream…

Obito’s pleasure-induced ass clench would be the undoing of Kakashi, he was sure of it.  
“Kakashi, touch me, please!”  
Without meaning to, Kakashi groaned. He had no idea that begging would turn him on so much.

Unable to resist his lover’s plea, Kakashi took his hand from Obito’s wrist to his swollen, leaking erection.  
He held Obito’s erection in his fingers and palm and flicked his thumb across the sensitive slit at the head.  
Kakashi thrust into Obito’s sweet spot with harsh and deliberate force. Obito choked on a loud scream of pleasure. 

“Ka…kashi, I’m gonna…close,” Obito broke off once again screaming with pleasure.  
Kakashi’s chest and stomach rubbed against Obito’s back creating friction and suction with their sweat. Every time Kakashi’s nipples moved against Obito he cried out.  
“Obito…me too,” he barely panted out words, pumping Obito’s arousal without ruth.

All of a sudden their movements increased in speed and force drastically.  
Their sounds of pleasure intensified, serving to turn on both males even more.

Then it stopped.

Kakashi pulled out abruptly.  
Panic and desperation flicked through Obito.  
“Come back! Kakashi, come back!” Obito practically sobbed.

But Kakashi was already moving. Obito felt Kakashi’s hands on his body, then found himself on his back. The hands were on him again. They grabbed his thighs and lifted them and Obito’s and set them on Kakashi’s bent knees. The hands gripped Obito’s which lay next to his head.  
Obito fastened his legs around Kakashi’s waist. He looked into Kakashi’s flushed, lust-filled face.

“I want to see you,” Kakashi said huskily.  
He thrust in mercilessly and without warning. He immediately located Obito’s good spot, causing him to cry out loudly.

Thrust, clench, pleasure.

Their hand held each other tightly.  
Their bodies moved together rough and coarse but without any pain.  
Equally black sets of eyes connected through lust-heavied lids.

“Cum,” Kakashi whispered.  
Kakashi slammed into Obito’s good spot with full force.  
Obito couldn’t hold on anymore.  
“Kakashi!”

Obito’s eyes scrunched close and arched his pelvis into Kakashi as he climaxed. His hot sticky essence shot onto Kakashi’s stomach and dripped down onto Obito’s own belly.  
Kakashi cried out Obito’s name when he felt Obito’s walls clench around him with crushing force.  
He was so tight.  
That, grouped with Obito’s pleasured face and the feeling of his lover’s seed on his body, sent Kakashi into his own climax.  
They rode out their orgasms as long as they could.

Kakashi collapsed atop Obito, panting heavily. He mustered enough energy to pull his softening cock from Obito’s hole. They both flinched at the action. Kakashi let go of Obito’s hand and leaned over to rest on his side next to Obito.  
Obito closed his eyes and sighed when he felt Kakashi’s seed leak out and slide down his ass and thighs.

…

They lay next to each other, now relaxed and breathing calmly with their eyes closed and fingers interlaced again.  
Obito stared to giggle. He opened his eyes and met Kakashi’s questioning ones.  
“I’m sorry! I was just counting how many times I came in the past 24 hours.”  
“What did you come up with,” asked Kakashi.  
“Three. You orgasmed like, four or five times though.”  
They both chuckled.  
“’Kashi,” murmured Obito, using his nickname. “Why haven’t we done this before?”  
…  
“Because we didn’t love each other this much before.”  
Obito fidgeted. He felt a strange tightness in his throat and chest. His vision blurred. What’s happening? Without meaning to Obito, Obito quietly sobbed. Tears spilled from his eyes, partially clearing his vision before more tears took their predecessors place.

Kakashi leaned up on his elbows and looked at Obito in alarm.  
“I’m sorry,” he sounded slightly panicked.

Obito turned to look at him. He reached up and placed a hand at the back of Kakashi’s head, lacing tan fingers with silver spikes. He pulled Kakashi closer and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.  
“I love you,” Obito sobbed out happily, smiling at his friend and lover.

Kakashi was a bit surprised, but recovering.  
“I love you too,” he replied, a little stunned.  
“I know, you already told me,” said Obito through watery chuckles.  
Obito sighed and laid his head back against the pillow. He took his hand from Kakashi’s hair and wiped his tears. Kakashi lay down next to him on his side and slid an arm around his lovers waist.  
“So…are we together now?”  
Obito smiled and wriggled closer to Kakashi.  
“Yeah.”


	4. Put on a show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex in the shower and little fan ANBU mentioning at end. There will be images for their masks on my tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shower sex

“What time is it?” asked Kakashi.

The now-boyfriends had laid in bed for a while before mutually agreeing to get up.  
“ ‘Bout 3pm.”  
“Obito, what have we actually done today?”

One of Obito’s eyebrows arched down in thought.  
“Since the morning: we cuddled, showered, I had a medical check-up…I sucked you off. Then we ate and talked about books. Then…” Obito broke off blushing.  
“We had sex,” Kakashi finished, collecting some spare clothes from a drawer.  
“That’s not even the best part,” said Obito collecting his own clothes.

There was a moment of silence.

“That was the first time for both of us,” murmured Kakashi.  
“Well yeah, that’s pretty good…that was really good...But that’s not what I was talking about.”  
“What is it then?”  
Obito started laughing. He walked into the en suite and started the shower.  
“There’s an ABNU guard watching over me 24/7.”

“…Oh.” Kakashi now wondered what his fellow ANBU shinobi thought of him.  
“We give them a little show,” Obito chuckled.

Kakashi stepped into the bathroom, undressed and joined an already shampoo-lathered Obito in the large shower cubicle.  
Obito rinsed the solution from his dark hair and sighed in content.  
He pressed his body against Kakashi and hooked his arms around his waist, his hands resting lightly on Kakashi’s shoulder blades. Obito rested his chin on Kakashi’s shoulder.

Kakashi held Obito with his hands playing with the dips and curves of his hips.  
They kissed, gently at first, and then started excelling. Their bodies gently rubbed together, and it wasn’t long before they were both hard and lusting for each other.  
“We should give ‘em another show,” Obito whispered.

In an instant Obito back was pressed against the wall with his legs spread. Kakashi knelt in front of him with hands still on Obito’s hips.  
Kakashi sealed his lips around the head of Obito’s erection and sucked. He gently grazed his teeth along the underside of the head and drew his tongue across the slit, tasting the fluid that was beading there.

Obito’s fingers threaded with Kakashi’s silver hair as his lids heavied and moaned lustily.  
“Kashi…” he groaned.

The water had wet their bodies, so Kakashi had no troubles in taking Obito’s erection in his mouth. He bobbed his head gently taking more of Obito’s hot wet erection every time his head neared Obito’s body.

Kakashi’s nose and upper lip brushed against dark silken hair and, for good measure, swallowed around the flesh in his mouth.

Obito moaned loudly and gripped Kakashi’s silver hair tightly in his hand, probably pulling out a few hairs. He softly started pushing and pulling Kakashi’s head up and down his dick, making both of them groan.

Kakashi moved a hand from Obito’s hips to his ass and kneaded a cheek. He gently parted it and slipped his fingers through Obito’s crack. Kakashi traced his index finger around Obito’s pucker, causing him to flinch and groan even louder.  
It didn’t hurt, he just wasn’t expecting it.

Kakashi gently pulled Obito from the wall and his index finger inside his hole. He twirled it around, relocating Obito’s sweet spot.  
Kakashi bobbed his head, sucking hard at a slow teasing pace. Obito was panting heavily, keeping eye contact with Kakashi, water dripping down his cheek and nose onto his chest. He gently tapped a spot inside of Obito he knew would make him feel best.

Obito’s eyes widened for a moment before squeezing shut. His jaw went slack and he moaned loudly, hunching over forward.

Kakashi massaged the spot within Obito, making him breathe heavily and moaned with abandon.

“Kashi… I’m gonna…” he broke off gasping and trembling.

Kakashi swallowed around Obito’s cock and tongued the vein on the underside, whilst slipping a second finger inside.

“Kakashi!”  
Obito hips snapped forward and came into his boyfriend’s mouth. Hard.

Kakashi swallowed Obito’s seed and pulled his mouth away and rested his chin on Obito’s navel looking up at him.

Obito’s face was flushed and wet from the shower. His eyes were partly closed and there was a small shy smile on his face. He was still breathing heavily.

Kakashi smirked at him and pressed his fingers against Obito’s prostate again.

Obito closed his eyes and hummed. He gripped Kakashi’s hair even tighter and pushed in his ass into the fingers.

Kakashi easily wriggled a third finger inside and massaged Obito’s prostate, which was a tad difficult as his muscles clench down on Kakashi’s fingers in pleasure.  
He trailed his tongue from Obito’s pubic hair to his belly button. He thrust his fingers into Obito’s prostate, licking the dip in Obito’s navel.  
He felt Obito’s arousal nudge at his throat, already wetting with precum.

“Ka…-,” Obito broke off groaning.

Kakashi pulled his fingers away from Obito’s anus and flipped his body so his front was facing against the wall. He grabbed Obito’s hips and pulled his butt to his face.

Obito leaned against the wet, lukewarm walls of the shower with his ass sticking out, panting and trembling slightly.  
Kakashi’s hands held Obito’s hips and nipped at his tailbone.  
“Kakashi…,” Obito groaned twitching his hips.

Kakashi moved away and sat against another wall.  
“Sit in my lap with your back to me,” he ordered.

Obito whimpered and sat down leaning his back against Kakashi and rested his head against his lover.

Kakashi lifted his hands to Obito’s chest and pinched his nipples between his forefinger and his thumb.

Obito gasped the started moaning as Kakashi played with his nipples. He gripped Kakashi’s thighs, keening louder when Kakashi’s started licking his neck. 

“Spread your legs,” Kakashi whispered into Obito’s neck.  
Obito obeyed, flinching as the showers spray dripped down is burning erection.

The hands rubbed down from Obito’s chest peaks to his abs and obliques tracing the tined tan body. Kakashi sucked hickeys all over Obito’s neck and shoulders, whilst his hands travelled further south still.  
Fingers teasingly traced Obito’s v-line, rubbing down his thigh crease. Kakashi deliberately ignored the erection, throbbing and hot that it was.  
He gripped Obito’s thighs and massaged the skin between Obito’s ass and balls with his thumbs.

Obito gasped loudly and his body jerked at Kakashi’s touch. He didn’t think that that spot of his body could bring him such pleasure. His head fell back and turned his head into Kakashi’s neck. He moaned under Kakashi’s ministrations and melted when he felt his lover softly kiss his wet dark hair.

Kakashi watched hungrily as precum dripped down his boyfriend’s angry, twitching cock. He listened to those arousing sounds of pleasure he elicited, smelling and tasting his delicious lover.

More. Kakashi wanted more.

He moved his hands further down Obito’s body. He grabbed his cheeks and pulled the soft warm globes apart to reveal the puckering, twitching entrance.  
Kakashi pressed the back of his hand against a cheek, keeping it away from the hole it would cover, and held three fingers just above Obito’s dripping anus.

“Just put them in,” Obito whimpered, trembling.

The fingers plunged inside Obito.  
He cried out and clamped down around the pleasurable intrusion. He moved his hands so one rested on his navel and the other on the wrist that held one of his ass cheeks.

The fingers pulled all the way out and pushed back in with a squelching sound, which was barely heard over the males groaning and panting.

Kakashi moved his fingers to reach for the memorised prostate.  
“Ah-hah!”  
Oh fuck… he found it, straight on too.

“Touch yourself,” Kakashi practically growled.

The tan hand on Obito’s navel began to pump the wet dripping erection, while Obito’s other hand moved from Kakashi’s wrist to his nipples and teased him. 

Kakashi’s eyes darted between Obito touching and playing with himself and watching himself finger Obito’s greedy ass.  
Every time Kakashi hit prostate, Obito’s walls clenched greedily keeping those magical fingers in place against that cluster of nerves.

“Ka…shi-,” Obito broke off gasping, then continue breathlessly, “I’m gonna… cum.”

The visual stimulus was turning on Kakashi so much that he felt a familiar stirring of heat in his groin.  
“Yeah… me too.” Kakashi trailed off moaning at the sight of Obito tugging at his own nipple between his fingers.

“Kakashi…kashi…now…”  
Applying maybe slightly brutal force, Thrust his fingers into Obito’s prostate.

Kakashi watched, heard and felt Obito climax.  
Obito’s ass squeezed hard enough to break fingers and Kakashi watched and white essence spurted from the head between Obito’s fingers and he heard wonderful sounds from Obito as he orgasmed.  
Kakashi didn’t even need to see his face. 

Kakashi leaned his head against Obito’s and groaned his name as he came on his lovers back.

…

An ANBU guard with a mask like a tiger with green stripes shifted on the tree branch he stood. His pants felt much too tight.

A show in deed, he thought to himself.  
Being ANBU, he got to see and do shit that other shinobi didn’t. But this was good.  
He knew he should feel guilty about watching the Uchiha and his boyfriend fuck, finger fuck technically, but he really didn’t.

A kunoichi in a turtle mask with yellow hexagonal patterns appeared to relieve his post. He shot the lovers one last look.  
Kakashi had cleaned himself and a semi-conscious Obito and they were half-walking half-stumbling to the bed.

“What’d I miss?” asked Turtle-mask.  
“Shower sex.”  
“Damn, those are always good…you wanna go take care of that?”  
“I kind of have to,” replied Tiger-mask. With that he bounded away, leaving the now-asleep lovers in Turtle-mask’s care.

Put on a show indeed, reaffirmed Tiger-mask.


	5. Secret's out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly fluff at end leads into smut

Although it was only the evening when they went to sleep, Kakashi and Obito slept for the rest of the afternoon and the whole night.  
They hadn’t done much, but the multiple orgasms throughout the day had worn them out.  
…  
Kakashi woke first. He’d slept between the wall and Obito. He raised his head to check the digital clock: 7:41am. He flopped his head back down.

Kakashi had to resume work today and Obito had a medic check up soon. He showered quickly and dressed in the clothes and mask he’d come here in. Obito had, at some point, washed them.  
Kakashi gently prodded Obito awake.  
“Wussa matter?” Obito mumbled into the pillow.  
“You have a medic coming in twenty minutes.”  
Obito heaved a sigh.  
“I was hoping for sex,” he murmured, pulling the sheets off himself.  
“Me too,” Kakashi murmured, making Obito grin.

Obito walked into the kitchen after a shower ten minutes later to find a steaming bowl of rice porridge waiting for him. He turned to watch as Kakashi washed his used dishes.  
Kakashi looked over and smiled at Obito under his mask. Obito frowned at the cloth on his boyfriends face.  
“Back to work?”  
“Yeah,” Kakashi replied drying his hands with a tea towel.

Obito sat at the counter and ate his food.  
“When do you have to leave?”  
“Whenever an ANBU comes to get me.”  
Obito grinned.  
“They won't ever look at you the same.”  
Kakashi chuckled.  
“Probably. Then again, the ANBU do a lot of questionable acts.”

Obito stood and washed his dishes at he sink.  
He turned around only to be trapped against the bench.  
Kakashi’s hands rested either side of Obito on the counter and his body pressed against him. His forehead rested on Obito’s and matching dark eyes gazed into each other.  
Obito blushed.  
Kakashi grinned and closed the distance.  
His masked lips met Obito’s uncovered ones and kissed him.  
Kakashi’s hands moved from the bench to Obito’s hips and Obito’s hands softly held onto Kakashi’s face.

Kakashi broke away and looked into Obito’s eyes.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

There was a clatter.

Kakashi broke his body from Obito and they both turned to look at the commotion.  
Rin Nohara stood in her medic uniform, staring and gaping at her friends. The medic equipment she brought with her lay at her feet.

The Tiger-mask ANBU walked in behind her. He observed the mess for a minute before looking at Kakashi,  
“Kakashi Hatake, Lord Fourth has requested for you.”  
“Go on ahead, I’ll get there.”  
The guard nodded, trying not to think about what his fellow shinobi had done these past two days. He left.

Obito walked around Kakashi and slowly approached Rin.  
“So, you’re going to check the drug-“  
“How long?” Rin interrupted in a dead serious voice.

Obito stopped. Kakashi walked over and stood next to him.  
“How long what?” he asked calmly.  
Rin moistened her lips.  
“How long have you been together?”  
“Not long,” Kakashi replied simply.

Obito opened his mouth to speak before Rin cut across him again.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“It’s not really any of your business,” Kakashi answered sharply.  
“It kind of is if you’re my team-mates.”

She had a point.

“Are you upset?” Obito asked quietly.  
Rin was upset. She still had feelings for Kakashi. She knew Obito liked her, but the feelings he had seemed to disappear all of a sudden. This made her fell a bit strange, like she’d lost something. The feeling was weird to her, so she tried to ignore it.  
This relationship was their choice; she knew to stay out of it.

“That you didn’t tell me, yes I’m upset,” Rin lied, kneeling to collect her equipment, which she now had to sterilize.  
“I don’t mind that you’re together. I’d just hate to see your relationship interfere with your work as ninja.”  
“I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me. You too are my best friends, of course I want to know,” she continued, feeling a slight heartache.

The atmosphere on the room was insanely relaxed.  
Both boys helped Rin gather her medic equipment and set them on the counter. She spun around placing her hands on her hips.  
Get over it Rin, she told herself, Kakashi’s had it out for Obito since the bridge. This was gonna happen one way or another. You gotta move on.

“Kakashi, you should probably go see what Minato-sensei wants. Obito, give me a minute to sterilize this with my chakra.”  
Kakashi walked to the front door with Obito’s hand in his. Just as he reached for he handle, he was pulled into Obito’s arms.  
Obito hugged Kakashi tightly and kissed his masked cheek.  
“Come back to me,” he whispered.  
Kakashi’s hand lightly traced circles on Obito’s hips.  
“I will.”  
…  
Kakashi stood in front of Minato Namikaze’s, the current Hokage, desk in his regular shinobi attire.

As it turns out, Kakashi wasn’t being assigned any work.  
“Until Obito is drug-free, you wont be assigned any missions…unless they’re important enough.  
You are to stay with him until his system is clean, which shouldn’t be a problem.”

Well that got around fast, thought Kakashi. He knew the news of his and Obito’s relationship would circulate, just not this fast.  
“How many people know?”  
“My self, you, Obito, Rin and the entire ANBU. I’ve asked them to not discuss it.”  
Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. What about…  
Minato could almost hear Kakashi’s thoughts.  
“And Kushina knows too.”  
Theeeere it is.

Kakashi almost jumped around to look at the door when it slammed open.  
Kushina Uzumaki stood in the doorway carrying a bento with her burning red hair flying. Her light grey-indigo eyes zeroed in on Kakashi and flashed, a mischievous grin taking up residence on her lips.

“You sly dog,” she stated.  
With surprising calm she entered the office and set the bento lunch on the desk.  
Kushina spun round and gave Kakashi a trade-mark Uzumaki grin.  
“’Scuse the dog pun, that was unintentional. How long did you think you could keep this a secret?”  
“I wasn’t trying to,” replied Kakashi, trying to stay calm.

She lifted a red eyebrow at him, then her face relaxed into a soft smile.  
“Just starting out, huh? It’s been a while since Kannabi Bridge, did it really take that long for this to happen?”

Kakashi blushed underneath his mask. He turned back to Minato.  
“Is there anything else?”  
Minato smiled.  
“No, you may go.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Kushina walking alongside Kakashi. Neither said anything as they walked down the stairs.  
“Gai’s been missing you these past two days,” she said breaking the silence.  
“He’ probably camped out in my apartment, just waiting to challenge me.”  
“You should put him at ease.”  
They reached ground level.  
“I’ll see you later!” And with that Kushina waved and left.  
…  
Kakashi was right. Gai had broken into Kakashi’s apartment and was waiting to speak to him. After a quick scuffle and they sat in the living room tending to their small cuts and bruises.

“So, how long have you liked Obito?”  
Of course Kakashi told him. They told each other everything.  
Kakashi shrugged.  
“I think…since we rescued Rin, I started to like him. After the fall of Kannabi Bridge…”  
Gai heaved a sigh.  
He’d fit the pieces together very quickly, he’d just needed verification; Kakashi was in love with Obito.  
“So you’re off missions until he’s clean? How much longer do you think he’ll be under quarantine?”

They stood and walked to Kakashi’s bedroom. Kakashi set an overnight bag in front of his closet and started packing necessary clothes.  
Which I probably won’t be wearing anyway…  
“I can’t tell. It’s been dormant in him for two years but the production rate is only known by the medics.”  
“Kakashi,” came a voice, followed by fast footsteps.  
Pakkun came scrambling in.  
“If you leave, where am I gonna stay?”  
“Actually, Gai, I was going to ask if you could look after Pakkun. It won’t be for too long.  
“No Problem Rival,” he replied, his teeth sparkling.  
“Also, I’d appreciate you not saying anything.”  
…  
Obito lay on his couch, unable to move because of that fucking drug.  
He’d just spent the past half hour being interrogated by Rin who wanted to know everything that was going on in their relationship.  
Bashfully Obito complied.

Rin left saying the drug was almost flushed out and that she’d keep their relationship secret under wraps until they were ready to go public.  
She left feeling a bit better know that she understood her friends relationship better; unrequited love toward an oblivious ‘just friend’ that had developed into a romantic and sexual relationship.

The door opened and Kakashi walked in.  
“Obito?”  
“You’ll be looking for a limp flop on the couch,” he called back.  
Kakashi chuckled and walked into the bedroom, dropping his bag next to the closet.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch wrapping his arms around Obito and pulling him onto his lap.  
“So what’s up?” asked Obito from Kakashi’s shoulder.  
“I’ve been barred from mission, unless they’re actually important, until you’re clean.”  
“I don’t think I’ll be clean ever again,” Obito grinned.  
Kakashi rolled his eyes at the dirty joke.

“So, what did you do?”  
“Medic test.”  
“Rin grilled you, didn’t she?”  
Obito blushed. “Yep, absolutely roasted… how many people know we’re in a relationship?”  
“Gai, Rin, us, Sensei, Kushina and the ANBU.”  
“Fuck.”  
“They were asked to not talk about it.”  
“Hmph,” Obito grumped.  
“How long haven’t you been able to move?”  
“About ten minutes.”  
“How long does it last?”  
“It varies, but the less drug in me, the less time I’m unable to move… how long do you think we’ll be together like this?”  
Kakashi frowned.  
“I’ll always be with you idiot.”  
“Not that! I meant till I’m clean.”  
“You’ll never be clean,” murmured Kakashi, appeased.  
“You’re so lucky I can’t move!”

Kakashi grinned under his mask. He lay down on the couch, taking Obito with him.  
“I don’t know. How much of the drug is left in you?”  
“Not much. If we keep fucking like we are. It’ll only take a few days.”  
Obito moved his head to nuzzle Kakashi’s neck.  
“Hey, did you know Kushina and my cousin, Mikoto, are both pregnant?”  
“Wow. Shit, I just saw Kushina…I feel kinda bad now.”

Obito laughed.  
“Rin told me just before… apparently they didn’t want to say anything because, you know, old wives tales and superstition shit.”  
“How did she know?”  
“She was the doctor who checked.”  
“Ah.”

Obito started to move his limbs.  
“There you go,” murmured Kakashi as Obito slowly got to his hands and knees.  
Obito sat down on Kakashi’s hips and took his hands, resting them on his stomach.  
He looked at their hands for a moment then at Kakashi’s face. He reached up and tugged off the mask. The fabric bunched at Kakashi’s collarbone.

Obito looked at Kakashi a little sadly and contemplative.  
“What’s the matter?”  
He stroked Kakashi’s cheek.  
“You won’t leave me?” he asked softly.  
“No.”  
“You’ll always be with me?”  
“Yes.”  
Obito leaned down and pressed their foreheads together.  
Onyx eyes looked into coal black.  
“What if I want you to leave?”  
Kakashi swallowed.  
“…If…if you want me to.”  
Obito’s lips were a hairsbreadth away.  
“What if I want you to stay forever…?”  
“…Always?” Obito continued so quietly Kakashi could barely hear him.  
“I’ll stay,” Kakashi whispered.

Obito hummed in content and pressed his lips against Kakashi’s. He felt Kakashi’s hands move, then settle on his hips.  
He reached up and cupped Kakashi’s face in his hands.

Kakashi groaned when he felt Obito’s tongue trace his lips. He opened his lips further, allowing Obito to do whatever he pleased.  
He let his mouth stay open for Obito’s delight and whimpered and moaned as Obito’s tongue explored his mouth.  
Obito ground his ass against Kakashi’s pant-bound erection as he thoroughly tongue-fucked his boyfriend’s mouth. The hands on Obito’s hips gripped him and held him still.

Kakashi turned his head, thus taking his mouth from Obito’s. He sat up and licked his lips.  
“Get naked. I’m going to find lube.”


	6. Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as promised: smut.  
> they belong together.

“Why are your clothes still on?”  
Obito grinned and leaned back on the couch, folding his hands behind his head and tucking his ankles.  
“I’m too lazy to take them off,” he replied casually.  
“But you unzipped you pants,” said Kakashi, tugging his mask and shirt off.  
Obito was at a temporary loss for words.  
“My boner hurt.” He sounded slightly raspy.  
“I see,” said Kakashi placing the lube, body moisturizer, in the coffee table. No more baby oil left. Whatever Obito did with moisturizer was his business.  
He stripped his pants revealing a brief-clad erection.

Obito couldn’t help the way his cock twitched or how his tongue applied a fresh coat of saliva to his lips. The sight in front of him was too good.

Kakashi decided to leave his briefs on. He approached Obito and brushed a gentle hand over the bulge in his boyfriend’s underwear. Hips twitched up into the hand.

Kakashi quickly straddled Obito and pulled his shirt off, revealing a beautiful tanned body.  
Mine, thought Kakashi.  
He palmed Obito’s erection through his underwear and latched his lips onto a pert nipple.  
Obito groaned when the hand grew harsher and a tongue traced his areola. His eyes drifted close.

Then Kakashi’s body was gone.  
Obito opened his eyes to check, slightly panicked.  
His mouth pooled with drool as he watched Kakashi pull his briefs off. His erection sprung free.  
Kakashi then quickly proceeded to strip the remainder of Obito’s clothes. He immediately bent down and licked the head of his boyfriend’s erection.  
Obito moaned and his hips jerked up into the tongue. He propped himself up on his elbows and panted, watching as Kakashi took his erection in his mouth in one quick movement.

Kakashi watched as Obito’s eyes closed and his head lolled back. He then concentrated on the object in his mouth. He moved lower. The head nudged the back of his throat. 

Obito felt Kakashi stop for a moment, then take him even deeper. His eyes almost popped when he realized Kakashi was deep-throating him. Heat, moist and intense, heat engulfed his arousal. So hot…

Obito lost it when he felt Kakashi take his balls in his mouth. He sat up and hunched forward, gripping Kakashi’s hair half-screaming in pleasure. His eyes were squeezed shut and his heels dug into the couch.  
Kakashi was almost choking, but Obito’s reaction to his ministrations was definitely worth it.

“Kakashi…wait.” Obito choked out

Kakashi slowed and swallowed around Obito’s length.  
“I’m gonna cum,” Obito moaned.  
Kakashi hummed and continued pleasuring his boyfriend. Obito gripped his hair and pulled from sheer emotion. The feeling caused Kakashi to moan. The feeling was pain but pleasure.

Obito moved his hands from Kakashi’s hair and slid them down his back. He leaned forward and moved his hands down Kakashi’s sides to his much-ignored erection.  
Kakashi actually choked when he felt Obito’s hands pump his arousal. He groaned from the pleasure Obito was giving him.

For Obito, Kakashi’s sounds of pleasure were his undoing.  
Obito yelled hoarsely as he unloaded his passion down his lover’s throat. He felt his hands wet as they filled with Kakashi’s seed.

Kakashi pulled away. He took his hands from the couch and gripped Obito’s hips, manoeuvring him onto his lap.  
Obito trembled when Kakashi gripped their softening erections and stroked them back to full hardness. He watched as Kakashi’s lay back on the couch.  
“Ride me.”

Obito immediately perked up. Excitement filled him as he leaned forward on his hands either side of Kakashi’s waist. He shifted onto his knees and the balls of his feet, moving his hips forward.

Kakashi rested on his elbows and watched as Obito grabbed his dick and his hole hovered over it.  
“Obito, do you-,”  
“No. I wanna fuck now.”  
“But-,”  
“I don’t care we fucked yesterday, I don’t need to be prepped.”

In a swift movement, Obito impaled himself with the head of Kakashi’s erection. It stung, only a little though. He let go of the intruder and returned his hand to the couch.

Kakashi panted and moaned quietly as he watched Obito lower himself onto the erection.  
Obito gasped and moaned when he was fully seated.  
“Fuck,” Kakashi cursed, his elbows giving way.  
Obito chuckled breathlessly.  
“If you want.”

Bracing himself in his hands, knees and feet, Obito lifted his hips so only the head was inside, then dropped back down.  
They both gasped.  
Obito started gyrating and rolling his hips in a fast deliberate pace. This went on for a bit, until Obito clamped down so hard it hurt.  
“Obito.”  
Obito, blushing, looked at Kakashi.  
“If you want…you can keep riding me like that,” Kakashi panted out.

Obito’s blushed deepened. He didn’t pretend to misunderstand. He threw his head back and moaned shamelessly as he rode Kakashi on his good spot, always hitting his prostate.  
“‘Kashi, touch me,” Obito whimpered, once again riding onto his good spot.

Kakashi didn’t even realize where his hands were at this point. They were gripping the couch, on the verge of tearing the fabric.  
He reached down and stroked Obito’s erection. He worked his hand so it was in time with Obito’s bouncing.

Obito, abusing his prostate on Kakashi, moved a hand in attempt to touch Kakashi’s face. He failed, however, when he hit his prostate a little too hard.  
Kakashi reached up with his free hand and held Obito’s shaking hand.  
Obito whimpered and gripped Kakashi’s hand tightly, while the other hand fisted the couch.  
The simple romantic gesture seemed to escalate Obito’s pleasure. The hand on the couch moved the hold Kakashi’s hand, along with the other.

Kakashi moaned when Obito sat straight and bounced on his knees and balls of his feet. He pumped Obito’s erection harder, pausing to play with the head every so often.  
Obito gripped Kakashi’s hand in his and brought himself down harder onto his prostate.  
“Ka…kashi…gonna cum,” Obito gasped.  
Kakashi panted and nodded.  
“Me too.”

Kakashi squeezed Obito’s hands as thrust his hips up into him as he went to sit.  
Obito gasped and his hips buckled. He flopped down and yelled as his poor prostate was slammed the hardest yet.  
He came. His seed splashed Kakashi’s stomach and clamped down around his lover like a vice.

Kakashi cried out loudly when he felt Obito grip him in his orgasm. He managed to keep his eyes open to watch his boyfriend climax.  
White spurted from between Kakashi’s fingers and Obito gripped Kakashi’s hand tight enough to crack the bones. His face was absolute bliss.  
Kakashi moaned when he came into his lover, rope after rope of pleasure streaming into Obito.  
Obito groaned at the feeling of being filled.

Exhausted, Obito collapsed on top of Kakashi, pushing him back down on the couch. He flinched slightly as a softening erection slid from his hole.  
Kakashi noticed a throw rug draped over the back of the couch. He pulled the rug over them and wrapped his arms around Obito.  
Obito rested his cheek on Kakashi’s chest and help him gently.  
“You’re mine,” Obito whispered.  
Kakashi nodded.  
“Love you."  
“Love you too.”  
“Hey Obito?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re mine.”  
“I know.”  
“Are you already falling asleep?”  
“You are too.”  
“True.”  
“I love you Kakashi.”  
“I love you too…Obito?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Dinner’s on me.”  
A ghost of a smile appeared on Obito’s face.  
“Cool.”


	7. Eat me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there actually is a little bit of development...not just smut
> 
> kinda a short-ish chapter

When Obito woke he was still lying on Kakashi, but a freshly showered Kakashi…on the bed. Kakashi must have carried him there, than showered. Sleeping on a couch would’ve hurt his back. He rolled off Kakashi and sat up and stretched.  
Kakashi watched his boyfriend move. He looked hungrily at the teen next to him,  
again consumed by the desire to devour him. But he’d already done that today.

Obito sighed, sitting back on the headboard. The bed sheets covered his lower half, much to Kakashi’s annoyance.  
“My body clock is getting messed up.” His rested his in his lap and sighed again.  
“You keep sighing. Am I really that boring?”  
Obito looked at Kakashi with a slight pout and raised eyebrows.  
“Yes, in spite of my confession of undying love, I’m very bored of you. All I needed was a good night’s sleep to realize I don’t actually like you, you wad.”

Kakashi burst out laughing and rolled onto his side into Obito’s leg and hip. He looped an arm over Obito’s thighs and chuckled into his sheet covered leg.  
“Ever heard of sighing on content, asshole?”  
“Sorry,” Kakashi murmured.  
“Geez! So, dinner?”  
“Obito, its 3:30 in the afternoon. Calm down.”  
“No, you calm down.”  
“You’re sticky, go shower. I’ll make a snack for us.”  
“…You could snack on me.”  
“Don’t tempt me,” said Kakashi climbing out of the bed.  
“Get clean. I’ll make some sandwiches.”  
“Ham and cheese please,” called Obito from his bed as Kakashi walked to the kitchen.  
Obito slid naked from the sheets and grabbed clothes from his drawer, absently noting Kakashi’s own bag of clothes.

Showers are magical and also strange places. They make people feel good and also make them think. Right now, Obito had surpasses the feel-good stage and was thinking about things, mostly revolving around his relationship with Kakashi.

Don’t most couples date and stuff? Surely sex isn’t the only way to show you feel for someone.  
Right now Obito was under quarantine. He and Kakashi could go on dates later.

Obito’s clan. The Uchiha.  
Fuck.  
What would they think? What would they do? What can they do?  
Obito knew he was expected to marry a female who was rich, beautiful and of high social status either from work or family. They wouldn’t marry for love, but they’d still be expected to somehow have children.  
That was if he wasn’t disowned due to his non Uchiha-like personality. Then again, his Kekkei-genkai would maybe prevent that. But…  
Being disowned. Where would he stay? What would happen to his belongings? His grandma? Himself?

He’d stay with Kakashi.  
He’d train and join ANBU with Kakashi and have a cool mask and cool tattoo and kick ass with his boyfriend.  
Right after he signed for medical emancipation. He worked for his eyes; no one was taking them from him.

However at this moment, all Obito wanted, aside from Kakashi, was a ham-and-cheese sandwich.

Obito finished showering and dressed. On his way to the kitchen, he checked the time on his clock: 3:57.  
That was a longish and somewhat progressive shower.

Kakashi looked over to Obito as he walked into the kitchen.  
“What’s up?” asked Obito sitting at the counter, biting into his much desired sandwich. It was delicious.  
“Not much,” replied Kakashi. He stood at the sink rinsing vegetables, straining rice and washing chicken.

“Do you want help with those?”  
“No. I already said I’d do dinner.”  
Do me, thought Obito.  
“Then what am I supposed to do,” asked Obito, licking a smidge of butter from his chin.  
“Don’t know. Actually, can you find a big blanket that’s okay to take outside? Make that two please.”  
Obito took another large bite out of his sandwich.  
“Ok…for what?”  
“We’re eating out tonight.”  
Obito stopped chewing.  
“…What?”  
“We’re eating outside, dumbass.”  
“Ah…won’t it be cold?”  
“I checked the papers before I came back. It’s supposed to be warm tonight.”

Obito nodded to himself and finished his mouthful before devouring the list bite of his sandwich. He’d eaten that sandwich quickly.  
He gathered his plate and went to the sink.  
“I’ll wash it,” murmured Kakashi.  
Obito leaned forward and kissed Kakashi’s cheek before pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

Kakashi twisted the tap and ran the water through the rice, rinsing it again. He almost stopped when he felt Obito’s hand rest on his stomach, dangerously close to his groin.  
“Not any lower,” Kakashi murmured.  
“Okay.”  
The hand slid up Kakashi’s torso slowly and softly. Obito’s fingers brushed against the bottom of Kakashi’s pectorals.  
“Not any higher,” he continued quietly.  
“You’re no fun,” Obito murmured onto Kakashi’s neck.  
“I have raw food in front of me. Don’t mess around.”  
“Ok. I’ll go find those blankets.”  
Obito kissed Kakashi’s neck and then pulled away.

Kakashi prepared their food while Obito rummaged around the house pulling out blankets. 

…  
“Hey Kakashi, come out here!” called Obito excitedly from the front yard.  
Kakashi stepped outside and immediately raised his eyebrows.

Obito had built a tent out of the blankets and some poles he found stashed in the garage. It wasn’t too shabby, if Kakashi were honest. Obito had even pinned the edges of the top blanket with rocks to stop it from blowing away. Even though there wasn’t any wind.

“Why don’t you make tents this good on missions?”  
Obito ‘hmph’ed from inside the tent.  
“Because this is fun.”  
“Not even for your life?”  
“That why I have you!”  
Kakashi rolled his eyes as he crawled inside the blanket-tent to find Obito fluffing pillows and laying down extra blankets as cushioning.

When he finished, Obito sighed and flopped onto his stomach. And then cried out and rolled onto his side groaning in pain.  
“What’s the matter?”  
Obito lay on his side, clutching his stomach with pain-watered eyes.  
“Fell on a rock,” Obito moaned.  
Kakashi sat down next to Obito and lifted the shirt hem.  
“There isn’t even a mark,” said Kakashi bending down and kissing Obito’s sore stomach.  
“Better?”  
“Yeah, a little.”  
They lay on their backs and looked at the make-shift ceiling.

“I forgot to ask; did you want a tent? Or were you gonna do the whole classic picnic thingy?”  
“That was the plan, but this is better.”  
“How’s the food coming along?”  
“Chicken is marinating in the fridge and the rice and veggies are on slow cook.”  
“Did I tell you that you’re an awesome chef? Screw ANBU, you should be one of them ninja chef guys!”  
“Uh….no.”

Obito laughed and reached out a hand, twining his fingers with Kakashi’s. He turned his head to look at his boyfriend, smiling.  
“Can we camp out here tonight? It’s gonna be warm and there’s no wind.”  
“Do you have sleeping bags?”  
“I saw some when I got the blankets.”  
“Then yeah, sure.”  
“…How long does the food have left?”  
“Obito, you just ate a sandwich.”  
“I’m not hungry…”Obito broke off mumbling and blushing.  
“Sorry, I didn’t catch that last bit.”

Obito blushed and looked at the ceiling-blanket. Even his fingers felt like they were blushing.  
“I’m not hungry…for food,” Obito said, blushing harder.  
“Is your sexual appetite ever going to be sated? I’ve created a monster!”  
“Like you’re one to talk! You read Jariaya’s bullshit!”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at Obito, smirking  
“You’re receiving the fruits of his labours. Stop complaining.”  
Obito pouted and ‘hmph’ed again.

Kakashi rolled onto his front to Obito and got up on his elbows. He chastely kissed Obito’s cute pout.  
“I’m hungry. I want to eat you,” he whispered against Obito’s pout. He was getting hard, fast…without any actual stimulation. So was Obito.  
“I want to eat you too,” replied Obito softening his pout and booping noses with Kakashi.  
“How about 69?”  
“Sure. Ok.”

Kakashi moved off Obito and they both undressed. He turned around and his erection hovered over Obito whilst Obito’s delicious arousal was erect in front of his face.

“Hey, ‘Kashi, isn’t the ‘uke’ supposed to top in this position?” Obito gasped and his hips twitched when Kakashi stroked the tip of his forefinger through Obito’s balls. Kakashi licked his lips when he saw Obito grow a bit, his own manhood growing in response.  
“You’re referring to yourself as the ‘uke’? That’s kinda sexy,” he purred.  
“If you want me to…eat you, flip us.”

Kakashi liked Obito’s choice of words. He rolled them over and grunted when his spine bumped a pebble. He ignored the stone and instead focused on the erection above him.

Obito moaned when he felt the tip of Kakashi’s tongue slide through the slit at the top. His hips twitched.  
Kakashi gripped Obito’s butt cheeks and pushed Obito’s erection in his mouth. He sucked on the organ and almost gagged when Obito thrust his hips down.  
He pulled his head down and pushed Obito’s hips up.  
“I won’t suck you if you don’t suck me,” he told his lover.

Obito used his hands to pin Kakashi’s hips to the floor. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked, tonguing the slit. He groaned when he felt Kakashi squeeze his cheeks.  
Kakashi felt Obito pull of and whimper; “Eat me.”  
He devoured his lover’s erection until his nose bumped Obito’s balls. His mouth and throat were so full.

Obito moaned loudly and returned his mouth to Kakashi’s erection. He carefully slid the edges of his teeth under the head and dipped his tongue into the slit.  
Kakashi moaned and drew in a sharp breath through his nose. Teeth were generally avoided, but this felt strangely good. Maybe it was just Kakashi.  
He swallowed around Obito’s erection, causing his boyfriend to remove his teeth in case he bit.

Obito took Kakashi deeper into his mouth and moved a hand to Kakashi’s ball and played with them. He groaned when Kakashi hummed around his arousal. With great effort, he stopped thrusting his hips into Kakashi’s mouth.

Kakashi kneaded Obito’s cheek I one hand. His other hand moved to the twitching hole. He slid a dry finger inside and marvelled in how tight Obito’s ass was.  
Obito cried out around Kakashi’s erection. He started to bob his head up and down, sucking and tasting his lover’s arousal.

Kakashi twisted the finger inside Obito and added another. His hips jerked up into Obito’s mouth, only to be pushed down when Obito licked under the head.  
“Kakashi, I’m gonna cum.”  
“Hmm…me too.”

Kakashi moved his fingers inside Obito and roughly prodded his prostate.  
Obito cried out and pulled off Kakashi as he came into his mouth. Kakashi came seconds later. Both boys lay there sucking and drinking cum until they were sure there was none left.

Obito rolled of Kakashi and lay next to him panting and basking in the post-sex glow. After he caught his breath, he turned his body and cuddled Kakashi. They lay together for a bit until; “I got a get the food ready.”  
Kakashi grabbed his clothes and dressed, fending off Obito’s comment about having just eaten. He crouched and kissed hi boyfriend before going back inside the house.

Obito dressed himself and lay on the edge of the tent floor, playing with grass that crept in from the tent opening.  
His earlier worries were returning. He looked at the sky and saw it was starting to get dark. He decided to build a campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven't given nor recieved head and intend to do neither in my life time, so if my blowjobs are crap please forgive me.


	8. Cast Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, not the most pleasant chapter, but it had to happen.

Kakashi walked back out of the house carrying two considerably large containers of chicken, rice and veggies. The first thing he saw was Obito looking at a perfectly arranged lot of campfire sticks. Again, something he’d never do on a mission.  
“What’s the matter?” Kakashi asked as he set the food in the tent.  
“I’m not sure which way to start the fire. Using matches takes ages. Using fire-style is easy, but using chakra will stimulate drug production.”  
“…well, you’ve showered, and excess water stimulates it too. A little chakra couldn’t hurt… I’ll get it out of you later, anyway.”  
Obito grinned and nodded. He twisted his hands and blew a steady and short stream of fire onto the wood. It lit easily.  
Kakashi and Obito plunked down in the tent and dug into their food. It was delicious.

About halfway through his dinner, Obito’s eating slowed down, much to Kakashi’s relief. He was afraid that Obito would choke. But something seemed wrong.  
“What’s the matter?” asked Kakashi.  
Obito stopped moving. He swallowed his mouthful and set his cutlery and food in his lap and sighed.  
“Lots of things,” he replied quietly.

The Obito burst into tears. Kakashi moved their food off to the side and pulled Obito into his lap.  
Distressed and tearful, Obito told Kakashi everything he thought of in the shower and more. Then he just cried for a bit, which was okay.  
Kakashi listened and petted him with hands so deadly they can wield Chidori. But only kindness was used now.

Then they just sat there in each other’s arms, warm from each other and the fire. Obito kissed Kakashi’s chest softly through his tear-destroyed shirt.  
“What do I do?”  
“Wait and see.”  
“…What?”  
“You’ve already predicted the most likely outcomes, so now you just have to wait. But either way, I think you should still sign for medical emancipation.”  
Obito released and long breathe through his nose.  
“I’ll ask the medic tomorrow.”  
“Good.”

“In the meantime,” said Obito, sitting up and wiping tears away, “I’m still hungry.”  
Kakashi set the food back in Obito’s lap.  
“Do you feel a bit better?”  
“A little.”  
Kakashi smiled and kissed Obito’s cheek.  
They ate in comfortable silence.  
When they finished, Kakashi took their dishes inside and cleaned them while Obito rolled out a two-person sleeping bag.

Obito doused the fire, but its warmth had already seeped into the tent. The lovers crawled into the sleeping bags wearing warm pajamas and cuddled each other.  
“’Kashi?” murmured Obito quietly.  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

…

The ANBU guard watching over them from a tree was none other than Itachi Uchiha himself. He’d been assigned here since the morning because of lack off shinobi. He had seen his cousin do things he’d rather not have seen. Thank God that the cat mask he wore covered his full-face, capsicum red blush.

He already knew they were together. That news spread through the ANBU corps like wildfire. The great Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, and a prodigy in his own right, had settled for the Uchiha black sheep.

Itachi was conflicted. Obito was his family. He genuinely liked Obito, but if, like Obito had predicted, he was rejected by the clan, there was a chance he wouldn’t be able to see his cousin again.  
Itachi agreed to himself that medical emancipation was a good idea, regardless of the outcome.

Itachi’s father, Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader, knew better than to mix personal and business. But could he stop hi feelings from ruling his judgment? The only factor that saved Obito so far was secrecy. But that wouldn’t last long.  
Itachi wished his cousin the best, whatever that might be.

The Turtle-mask kunoichi appeared next to Itachi.  
“Sorry I’m late. We were negotiating shifts…again.”  
Itachi smirked underneath his mask.  
“It’s alright.”  
“You know we can’t say anything.”  
“I know.”  
Turtle-mask looked at the tent.  
“Whatever happens, I wish them luck.”  
Itachi left without another word.

…

 

Morning came.  
Obito woke up wood. Wood and unable to move. His erection jabbed painfully between his body and the blankets. And he couldn’t do anything about it.  
Great.

Kakashi released a small moan when he woke up. The first thing he saw was a grumpy Obito lying on his stomach next to him.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked Obito.  
Obito grumped and tried to roll off his erection in attempt to relieve at least some of the pain.  
“Seriously, what’s wrong?” asked Kakashi, now more alert. He sat up and pulled the blankets off Obito.

“Can’t move,” Obito snipped.  
Kakashi almost laughed  
“You can’t be this bitchy over it. There is something else…” The silver haired boy slid his hands gently over Obito’s pajama-clad body. Then he noticed folds in the front of the pants.

Kakashi grinned and traced Obito’s v-line and kissed his cheek.  
“You’re hard,” he whispered, teasingly brushing his fingertips over the bulge.  
Obito bit his bottom lip, silently wanting Kakashi to touch him more.  
“I want to fuck you,” whispered Kakashi, as he palmed Obito’ section through his pants.  
Obito gasped and his erection twitched to full hardness.  
“You…can fuck me,” he moaned.

Kakashi stripped himself and Obito quickly. The Uchiha lay on his stomach with his hands either side of his head. Kakashi knelt between his legs with tanned hips resting on pale thighs. Kakashi reached over to his pillow and pulled out the tube of lube he’d hidden there.  
“You came prepared,” Obito commented huskily.  
Kakashi chuckled.

Obito hummed when he felt a slicked finger enter him. It moved pretty easily and soon a second slid inside.  
“’Kashi… wait,” murmured Obito.  
“What’s the matter?” asked Kakashi, prodding Obito’s prostate. The dark haired boy whimpered and tried to speak, but Kakashi kept rubbing his good spot.  
“Stop!” he yelled desperately, “the medic!”

Kakashi pulled his fingers out a slicked his erection. He positioned himself at Obito’s twitching entrance. “I’m sure the ANBU can invite them to wait.”  
The pale boy pushed himself inside his boyfriend.  
Obito moaned and clamped around the organ inside him.

Kakashi thrust in a fast, shallow pace always making sure to hit Obito’s prostate. He gripped tan hips and moved them in co-ordination with his thrusts. He wanted to make Obito feel good.  
Obito groaned and twitched when Kakashi leaned over and started sucking his shoulder blades. Teeth, tongue and lips littered marks over Obito’s upper back as Kakashi thrust into his ass, more specifically, his prostate.

One hand moved to Obito’s ass and squeezed a cheek before moving it under his chest and playing with a pert nipple. Kakashi’s other hand moved to Obito’s leaking erection and started fisting it.  
Obito cried out in the pillow as Kakashi’s hands increased his pleasure. Kakashi moved his head to Obito’s ear and licked the tanned outer shell.  
“I love you,” Kakashi whispered.  
“I…I love you too,” Obito moaned, “Kakashi, I’m gonna cum…’Kashi…Kakashi…”

Obito screamed into his pillow as he came on top his sleeping bag. Kakashi moaned Obito’s name as he filled him with his seed, then collapsed next to him.  
When they caught his breathe, they agreed to get dressed, go inside and clean up. Kakashi showered and helped Obito wipe himself down. The Uchiha decided not to shower or take a bath until the drug was flushed.

…

Turtle-mask showed the medic to the front door before returning to her post.

Obito was patient while the results were being calculated. Because Obito had used chakra, the drug count was the same as the check up two days ago. The medic apologized for no one dropping by to check him the previous day, due to short staff. Obito didn’t mind.

Hesitantly, Obito broached the subject of medical emancipation. He explained his situation to the medic. The medic looked at him for a moment then said that to acquire that he needed law or family consent, unless he was independent, then he could do what he wanted to. The medic smiled and said that there was a loop hole that they could find though.  
This surprised Obito, but the medic merely laughed and said that clan black sheep have duty to each other. The medic gathered their equipment and left.

The next four days were all about eating, sleeping, not showering, not using chakra and having a lot of sex. They’d tried out all the positions in the Icha Icha novel that Kakashi brought with him. A favourite could not be picked.  
On the third day Obito had come up dug free, but an extra day for insurance was taken. Not that anyone minded. The fourth day showed clean and Obito was free to go.

As they packed, Obito told Kakashi that he was going to tell the clan leader about their relationship.  
“Well, if you get kicked out, you’re definitely living with me.”  
Obito laughed and kissed his boyfriends masked lips. They walked outside with all their gear to find Turtle-mask and Tiger-mask waiting on the lawn for them.  
Tiger-mask stated he was to escort Kakashi home, orders of the Hokage. Turtle-mask was to do the same with Obito.  
Relieved to freely use chakra again, Obito bound to the Uchiha compound with Turtle-mask next to him.  
“Uchiha, as ninja we aren’t supposed to put our personal feelings into work, but…I wish you good luck.” The kunoichi vanished.

A figure appeared at the compound entrance.  
“Hello Obito,” said a calm voice.  
“Hm? Hey Itachi.”  
“…If my father rejects you, do you have a place to stay?”  
“Well that was quick.”  
Itachi smiled gently.  
“I’ll make a deal with you, little cousin. If I DON’T get kicked out, you have to tell your father about you and Shisui.”  
Itachi blanched before schooling his expression.  
“If you do?”  
“Then you don’t.”  
“Deal.”  
“…You know that I support you anyway…even if you’re a bit young…and -“  
“There’s almost no blood between Shisui and I, and it’s not like anything major will happen anyway.”  
“Wait till you grow up a bit.”  
Itachi frowned and then rolled his eyes.  
“Let’s go.”

…

Obito was disowned.

As predicted, the Uchiha tried to take his eyes, but the medics swooped in and slammed medical emancipation in their faces. The loophole was that Obito no longer had a clan or family to gain consent from, so the Uchiha couldn’t do anything to him without his consent or by breaking the law.  
Obito was dispelled from the Uchiha name and rights, except Sharingan, for a bunch of shit that didn’t even matter to him, non–productive sexual relationship being the first and foremost, not that Obito cared.

He left the room, grabbed his belongings from his house and with Itachi’s help, left to Kakashi’s house. Kakashi was waiting for him. He took over from Itachi with a ‘thanks’ and helped Obito move into his house.

…

The continued to live and work together as Team Minato until Rin and Obito graduated to chunin.  
Soon New Year’s popped out of nowhere, making Obito realize it had almost been six months since Obito Uchiha had become just Obito.

Life in that expanse if time was hard. Obito knew it would be, but that didn’t make it any easier. The news of Obito’s disownment spread through the village.  
At first, Obito only cared when it mattered, but soon he would always hear whispers, see eyes glowing from the dark, looking at him.  
Teasing and harassment from his ex-clan members and people who disapproved of his life choice taunted him.  
Random whispers that questioned if he done the right thing would creep into his head from peoples lips.

Through his torment Team Minato, and surprisingly Itachi and Shisui, were what helped Obito get through it all.  
Slowly his attitude brightened, and his appetite and physical prowess grew again.  
Near the end of the six months his sex drive began to spike again, which Kakashi was in charge of cultivation by his own say-so. Obito didn’t mind, especially when he felt so good he couldn’t think to complain.  
He did, however, complain that Kakashi was now taller than him…by mere centimeters, but that couldn’t be helped.  
“Now you can tease me about growth spurts anymore,” Kakashi chuckled victoriously.

There was three days until New Year’s, and Kakashi was planning something. ‘Something’ was all Obito got when he asked. Kakashi then said he’d already planned for New Year’s; this was for Obito’s birthday.  
Under Kakashi and Minato’s guidance, he trained well and was well on his way to jounin.  
But Obito promised himself he’d stop thinking about ninja stuff until the New Year’s holiday was over.


	9. New Years and a Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! ( not really)  
> Happy Birthday to you!

The day of New Year arrived.  
Kakashi had found a quiet, secluded cliff edge that provided a great view of the clearing where the New Year’s fireworks would go off.  
Obito prepared sandwiches and a big thermos of tea and found two blankets: one picnic and one for sleeping. At 11:17pm, Kakashi and Obito left for the cliff top.  
They settled down on a blanket and pulled the other on top of them and ate a sandwich and a lid full of tea before Obito built and lit a fire.

11:30pm

Obito sighed and rolled into Kakashi’s side, taking his pale hands in his own tanned ones. It was getting cold but the blankets and fire were keeping the boys warm.  
“What’s up,” asked Kakashi quietly.  
“We have another whole year to spend together.”  
Kakashi twisted on his side, took Obito’s face in his hands and kissed him. Obito hummed and pulled Kakashi’s mask of his face. The pale boy moved Obito onto his back and lay above him, slanting their lips together.

Obito broke off gasping for air.  
“I want you,” Kakashi purred into Obito’s neck.  
“I guessed that,” Obito panted.  
Kakashi brought his hands to his boyfriend’s hips and held them.  
“Can we?”  
“…Ok.”

Obito shivered in the cold air as Kakashi stripped him fully in less than five seconds.  
“We don’t have lube,” murmured Obito, as his quickly forming erection twitched as he watched Kakashi strip.  
Kakashi pushed Obito on his back again and knelt between his legs, leaning on his hands by Obito’s waist. Pale fingers rested on Obito’s lips.  
“Suck,” he whispered.

Obito accepted the fingers and sucked them keeping eye contact with Kakashi as he stealthily slipping his hands to the Hatake’s groin. He grabbed the erection standing there and watched in delight as Kakashi and his eyes half closed when Obito started to stroke his erection with experienced hands.

Obito’s eyes at once slipped into bedroom mode and he hummed around Kakashi’s fingers. He moved his hands from Kakashi’s penis to his hips and pulled them onto his own. Obito gasped, fingers falling from his mouth, along with Kakashi as their erections came into contact.

Kakashi ground onto his boyfriend and moved his wet hand behind them. He pressed the first digit inside and watched Obito’s eyes close and jaw slacken with moans. Kakashi thrust his arousal against Obito’s until all three of his fingers moved easily in and out of that wonderful piece of ass.

Obito watched through half-lidded lust-glazed eyes as Kakashi repositioned himself between Obito’s legs. It was natural for the ex-Uchiha to wrap his legs around Kakashi’s waist and weave his fingers into soft silver spikes.

11:38pm

“I love you,” Kakashi whispered as he nudged his erection against Obito’s entrance. Obito lifted his hips, taking the head of Kakashi’s erection inside himself. They both groaned.  
“Kakashi…love me,” moaned Obito, his grip tightening in silver hair. Obito cried out as Kakashi pushed himself inside fully. It felt so good; they hadn’t been together like this for weeks.  
“Mmm ‘Kahsi, love me, make me feel good,” Obito whimpered, looking into Kakashi’s eyes with his pleading bedroom eyes that he knew were almost irresistible.

Kakashi leaned on his forearms and pulled his erection fully out before thrusting back into Obito’s prostate. He mercilessly thrust into Obito’s prostate, kissing and sucking the sweet spot on his tan neck.  
Obito lay on his back as Kakashi put his weight on him. Pale hands moved from the blanket to Obito’s hard pink nipples and started twisting and pinching them between the pads of this thumbs and fingers. Obito moaned and gasped loudly as his erection rubbed between their stomachs as Kakashi thrust into him.

11:59pm

“Kakashi, I love you!” Obito cried out. Kakashi moved his lips back to Obito’s and kissed him passionately, thrusting and pinching…making him feel good.

10

Their lips broke from each other with a trail of saliva as the connective bridge before it snapped and fell.

9

Kakashi moved his hands from Obito’s chest to the ground.

8

Kakashi pulled out and pressed his erection against Obito’s.

7

Obito whimpered and thrust his hips into Kakashi’s.

6

Their lips collided, saliva dripping down their chins.

5

“Kakashi, I love you!”

4

Kakashi gripped their erections and pumped them together.

3

Obito cried out and Kakashi moaned as their hips thrust against each other erratically.

2

“Cum.”

1!

Obito and Kakashi both cried out loudly as they came together. Colours exploded in the sky as Kakashi’s and Obito’s seed projected between them.  
Obito panted heavily as Kakashi collapsed next to him. They caught their breath and lay with each other, looking at the colour display.  
Every time a firework, Kakashi’s sensitive ears picked up on it louder than normal and it made him skittish.  
“Just like a dog,” Obito laughed as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Kakashi grumbled and pressed his face into Obito’s chest, drawing the blankets up to his neck.

…

In the Uchiha compound couples were together, both official and non-official.

Mikoto Uchiha rode her husband like a pro.  
Her previous pregnancy had miscarriage almost as soon as it was confirmed. She fallen pregnant again two months ago and if you had a son she already said that she wanted to call him Sasuke. If she had a daughter, she’d leave it to her husband. Fugaku, a generally modest man, was now sweating, panting and moaning. God, his wife was so sexy.

Itachi sat in Shisui’s lap holding his cheeks in his hand and kissed him gently, even as Shisui kissed.

Even the Hokage has succumbed to the love and lust. Kushina lay beneath her husband, panting and looking up at him with pleading sex eyes. Like Mikoto, she’d miscarriaged, but now she was trying to get pregnant again. She had a feeling it might take a lot of… ‘work’ though.

…

Tomorrow was Obito’s birthday. He didn’t remember it, but Kakashi did. The ANBU had assigned Kakashi a week long patrol mission that would finish the day after Obito’s birthday. Kakashi didn’t want to take the mission, but before he could say why, Obito said that he should go as he hadn’t been getting much work lately. Obito had completely forgotten about his own 17th birthday.

Before Kakashi left, he’d pinned a note to the fridge;

‘Obito,  
Meet me at the hot springs on the 11th.  
I’ve a surprise for you.

Kakashi <3’ 

So on the 11th of February. Obito set out to their local hot springs.  
When he arrived there, a greeter was waiting with his name on a sign. The woman smiled at Obito and tucked the sign under her arm.  
“Someone loves you,” she said with a wink, making Obito blush.  
“Come on, I’m to show you to your room.”  
When they arrived at a sliding door, the greeter smiled, bowed and left.

Obito slid the door open and walked into a large spacious room. It was simple with tatami floors and wooden furniture and a comfy queen bed with a pale blue quilt. Sitting on the quilt was Kakashi.  
Kakashi still wore his ANBU uniform, but his red and white mask sat on the bedside table next to him. He smiled underneath his face mask was his boyfriend shut the door. He pulled the fabric off his face.  
“Happy Birthday for yesterday Obito.”  
“…What?”  
“You forgot, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah… that’s what this is for?”  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow and sighed.  
“You’re still such dumbass sometimes.”  
“Shut up,” Obito murmured as he walked to the bed and sat on it.

Obito noticed a small white box on the bed.  
“What’s that?” he asked.  
Kakashi twisted on the bed and grabbed the box.  
“Happy Birthday,” he said, presenting the box to Obito.

Eagerly Obito took the box and opened it. He set the package on his lap and stared at the gift.  
“I thought I lost these.” Said Obito quietly, biting his lip.  
“You did, but I found them again,” replied Kakashi softly.  
“How?”  
“It’s a long and, probably, unimportant story.”  
“Thank you whispered Obito, reaching into the white cube and pulling out his old pair of orange tinted goggles.

Kakashi smiled.  
“That’s not the only present I got for you.”  
“It’s not?” asked Obito, still staring at his goggles.  
“Nope.”  
“What else?” asked Obito as he set the goggles back in their box.  
“I booked a private room and hot springs for the weekend.”

Kakashi was surprised when Obito lunged at him. He fell onto the mattress with Obito hugging and nuzzling him with vigor.  
“I love you!” Obito cried out in laughter.  
“Obito I can’t breathe,” Kakashi gasped.  
“Sorry!” yelped Obito rolling off of his boyfriend.  
As Kakashi coughed and caught his breathe, Obito set his goggles on the table on his side of the bed.  
When Kakashi caught his breathe, Obito crawled back on top of him and kissed him deeply but gently.  
“I missed you,” he whispered against Kakashi’s pale lips.  
“I missed you too.”

Kakashi gently pushed Obito off him up into a sitting position.  
“How was the mission?” Obito asked casually.  
“Boring for most the part. It got interesting when some idiot tried to jump a ravine using no chakra.”  
“Why would… who even…?”  
“I have no idea; we took care of it though.”

Obito chuckled and thought how much he’d like Kakashi to take care of him.  
“Do you want to take a bath in the springs?”  
“Later. Right now I just want to test how much endurance this bed has.”  
Kakashi glanced down to Obito’s crotch to find a bulge resting in his own flat crotch. But he knew from experience that Obito could change that flatness very quickly.

Kakashi rubbed his hands along Obito’s sides under his shirt in soothing counterclockwise circles.  
“What do you want for your birthday sex?”  
“I want you to screw me so that I can’t even think straight,” whispered Obito, rubbing his pant covered ass against Kakashi’s hips.  
The black haired leaned down and pressed his lips against Kakashi’s temple.  
“I want you to make me scream your name and make my body sore, and then keep fucking me after that.”  
Oh yes, Kakashi was definitely hard now.

“Goddammit,” Kakashi cursed before tearing their clothes off and shoving Obito roughly against the headboard.  
Obito watched between his spread, bent legs as Kakashi twisted his hands and summoned a barrier around the room. Anticipation and lust rushed through the black haired boy. He looked forward to being a wreck by the end of the weekend.

Kakashi moved down between Obito’s legs and lowered his face to his ass. He kissed the ring of muscles and then opened his lips and flicked tongue across it. Obito gasped and jumped a little.  
Kakashi had no problem in touching Obito in this way; they’d been tested for illness on a regular basis and come up clean. In fact they’d come up as extremely physically efficient, but to them that only mattered when their bodies joined.

Obito cried out and gripped Kakashi’s silver hair when his tongue entered him. The muscle slid back and forth along Obito’s inner walls, pleasuring and lubrication him. Kakashi sealed his lips with the ass ring, pressing and massaging his mouth against it, kissing it. Obito’s grip tightened in Kakashi’s hair as his lover started to hum.

Kakashi could see precum dripping from Obito’s erection. He wanted to touch it and saw no reason why not to. Obito moaned when Kakashi massaged the slit of his erection with his thumb. White fluid wet the pad of Kakashi’s thumb and the rest flowed down Obito’s hot arousal.  
Obito knew what Kakashi was going to do. He would milk this for all it was worth. He’d take Obito apart and strip him of his shame and dignity... and his clothes. And Kakashi had the whole weekend to do so.

Kakashi speared Obito with his tongue continuously as he fisted Obito’s erection agonizingly slowly. He watched as precum, guided by the hand, flowed between Obito’s balls and down his perineum, making Kakashi go slightly cross-eyed. He felt it wet his lips and sucked it in, relishing in its taste.

“Kakashi,” Obito moaned, “I’m close.”  
Obito hadn’t released since their goodbye sex a week ago, which consisted of arousal rubbing together and Kakashi repeatedly whispering that he loved Obito. They were intense, but not addicts, so relief wasn’t a necessity, but Obito wanted it.  
His most current though was how much he enjoyed being rimmed and how badly he wanted to try it out on Kakashi, which he doubted would be allowed.

Kakashi watched Obito and saw the signs that he was about to burst. He pulled out, much to Obito’s upset, and in a single movement swallowed his erection whole. A scream tore from Obito as he climaxed down Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi felt Obito may have pulled a few of his hairs out, but he focused on drinking every last drop of Obito’ semen.

Obito moaned when Kakashi laid him in his back and hooked his tan legs over his shoulders. Kakashi pushed himself indie without warning, causing Obito to yelp and clamp down around his lover. Kakashi gave him no time to adjust as he pounded into him. Kakashi shifted Obito hips so he thrust straight into his prostate.  
Obito cried out loudly as Kakashi rammed into him no hold-bars.  
“Touch yourself,” the Hatake moaned.  
Obito moved his hands from the rustled sheets and tweaked a nipple while moving a hand to his testicles and massaged them. Obito knew Kakashi could turn him into a mess quickly but this was ridiculous.  
Eventually Kakashi came into Obito before pulling out and flipping Obito onto his front with his leaking ass into the air. He grabbed Obito’s hips and thrust into him even as he yanked Obito’s ass cheeks to meet his thrusts. 

Needless to say, by nightfall Obito was very sore and tired. In spite of his partners protests, Kakashi stopped fucking him and carried him out into a hot spring. As they soaked, Obito’s body got better and he relaxed immensely. He looked over to Kakashi who was relaxing and resting his head against a rock like a pillow.

Obito quietly waded over to Kakashi and gently kissed his cheek. Kakashi opened his eyes and smiled softly at Obito.  
“Hey,” Obito whispered.  
“Hey,” replied Kakashi.  
“Guess what.”  
“…You feel better and are ready to start again?”  
“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t going for that.”  
Kakashi smiled again.  
“Well, what is it?”  
Obito bumped his nose into Kakashi’s cheek and grinned.  
“I love you.”  
Kakashi turned his head and gently kissed Obito.  
“I love you too.”  
“I missed you a lot.”  
“Me too.”  
“It’s not fun finding your boyfriend and best friend isn’t next to you.”  
“It’s part of being a ninja.”  
“Thanks for my presents, I really like them.”  
“Good.”  
“You’re falling asleep, aren’t you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Not surprising; you came here straight from a mission, then fucked me a lot... I’m kind of selfish.”  
“No you’re not.  
Obito scowled.  
“Whatever.”  
Kakashi nuzzled Obito’s neck, making the frown go away.

They bathed for a little longer until they agreed to go inside and they fell asleep almost immediately.

…

When Kakashi awoke the next day it was almost noon. He got up to find he was alone. He agreed with Obito; alone wasn’t a nice way to wake up. Kakashi pulled on a pair of pants and walked around the room he rented and couldn’t find Obito. He used the bathroom quickly and walked outside to finally locate Obito.

Obito was waist deep in a spring pool was doing aqua yoga. It was relaxing and helped soothe his mind and body. He heard footsteps on the porch and turned to find Kakashi.  
“Sleep well?” he asked the silver boy.  
“Yeah thanks.”  
Obito grinned and climbed out of the spring pool.

“Does your body hurt?” asked Kakashi.  
“Nope,” replied Obito, drying off then wrapping up in the towel.  
“That’s good,” said Kakashi with a small smile.  
Obito smiled as well and hugged Kakashi, who responded automatically.  
“This weekend gift also includes free food. Do you want some breakfast?”  
There was silence.  
“Obito?”  
“You got me free food? I love you so fucking much!”

They got dressed and went to the shared eating room and ate from a buffet of various breakfast foods. Breakfast was interesting. Maids and waiting staff, male and female, had the subtle ‘yaoi fangirl’ look on their faces and it was creeping Kakashi out. The look turned into a full on grin whenever Obito and Kakashi were less than thirty centimeters apart.  
Obito however, was being Obito and didn’t notice shit.

When they finished they went back to their room.  
“Hey Kakashi?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I be selfish with you?”  
Kakashi briefly thought back to their conversation last night. He sat on the bed and looked at Obito.  
“Sure,” he replied quietly.

In seconds Obito had crossed the room and straddled Kakashi. He held his pale face in his hands was kissing him deeply. The kiss got heated very quickly. Their tongues slid against each other and their breaths came in hot puffs. Kakashi gripped Obito’s ass in his hands, causing him to moan. He pulled Obito’s lower half forward and made them grind against each other.

Obito broke this kiss with a gasp. His head tilted back as he moaned, rubbing his clothed had on against Kakashi’s. Kakashi removed his hands from Obito, earning a breathy complaint, and reenacted the barrier. He quickly resumed spoiling his boyfriend.

“Kakashi…”Obito moaned as the pale boy attacked his neck with section.  
“I missed you so much,” groaned Obito as he yanked Kakashi’s button shirt off him.  
“Hand get boring after you’ve had the real deal, huh?” growled Kakashi. “I missed you too,” he continued.  
In short work, both males were stripped and grinding against each other.

“Hey ‘Kashi?” asked Obito, gently rubbing himself against his boyfriend.  
“Mm?” Kakashi groaned in response.  
“Do you remember the position we tried on the last day at that house?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I like that, can we ty that again?”  
“Definitely.”  
“But… I want to try something.”  
“What is it?” asked Kakashi keeping up their grinding.  
Obito pushed Kakashi down on his back and reached over to the pillow and grabbed the Icha Icha novel Kakashi brought with him. He showed the novel to his boyfriend. “Chapter 4, page 83.”

Kakashi grabbed Obito and flung him into his front into the bed. He knelt between Obito’s claves and pulled his torso against his own. Obito could feel Kakashi’s chest heaving against his shoulder blades and feel his erection poking into the skin between his cheeks. He braced himself on his hands just in front of his knees. This was gonna be great.

Kakashi gripped Obito’s hips and held them still. He created suction on Obito’s nape as he rubbed the head of his erection against his twitching pucker. Obito fisted the sheets and made distressed whimpering noises. Kakashi held his hips fast as he pushed the head inside. They were both moaning and gasping as Obito slowly sucked Kakashi’s erection inside his greedy ass.

Kakashi swiftly pressed himself inside until his sac was rubbing against Obito’s perineum. Kakashi rested there for a moment before Obito started whimpering again.  
Obito turned his head and looked at Kakashi with large pleading eyes.  
“Please,” he whispered.

Kakashi slanted his lips across Obito’s and pulled out before thrusting back inside. Obito broke the kiss and faced forward, moaning as Kakashi thrust in again.  
Obito started rolling his hips in time with Kakashi’s thrusting. He keened when the erection in him bumped into his prostate. Kakashi gripped his hips again and held them at an angle which would allow him to fuck Obito’s prostate with as much ease as possible.  
Obito cried out and gripped the sheets as Kakashi pound into him. He tightened around the erection in his ass as it rammed into his prostate and released it the second it was gone. Obito whimpered as he felt one of Kakashi’s hands slide up his abs to his chest. 

Obito looked down to watch Kakashi’s pale fingers tease his pink, hard nipples. The fingers pinched, twisted and tugged the nubs as Kakashi pound into the tanned boys prostate. Kakashi moved the hand on Obito’s hips to his navel. He ran his fingers through the dark, silky, thick and curly hair that at the base of Obito’s bouncing erection. The hand then gripped the organ and fisted it, stroking in in time with his thrusts.

Obito turned his gaze away from the show on his chest. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly from the pleasure he was receiving.  
“Kakashi…,” Obito moaned, “I’m gonna cum…ah…”

A very peculiar idea randomly occurred to Kakashi. H summoned lighting chakra and pulsed it through his erection and lightly zapped Obito’s prostate every time he thrust into it.  
Obito jerked at the inexplicable shock of pleasure he felt run through his ass as Kakashi thrust into him.  
Then Obito experienced a particularly powerful zap and cried out loudly as he came on then and there. He keened as he fell on his front, hips arching away from the bed he came on. He groaned when he felt Kakashi’s cum spurt into his perineum and down on to the bed.

“Kakashi…don’t use the… the lightning chakra unless…unless it’s on occasion,” Obito panted out.  
“Ok…how did it feel?” asked Kakashi as he gently stroked his fingertips across Obito’s half-hard sex. Obito shuddered at the touch.  
“It felt good…really strange, but…. Good too...felt like zaps from metal, but softer and not painful…” murmured Obito as Kakashi gently flipped him onto his side.

“Obito, if you want me to stop, just tell me, ok?”  
“Mm.”  
“That’s not a definitive answer,” said Kakashi huskily as he knelt above Obito’s bottom leg and hooked the top leg over his shoulder. This left Obito’s ass completely unguarded.

Obito whimpered as Kakashi gripped his now re-hardened penis and fisted it, spreading left over cum along it.  
“Kakashi,” whispered Obito as he shielded his face with an arm, “please…fuck me ‘til I pass out.”  
Kakashi bit his lip and moved his free hand to Obito’s hole. That pleading surrender from the ex-Uchiha made sure that Kakashi was hard. He traced the stretched hole before reaching and collected some not yet dry cum from the bed and lubricated himself.

“Obito,” Kakashi moaned, “I love you.”  
Obito cried out loudly as Kakashi entered him. He clenched down as Kakashi’s erection moved against his prostate and grit his teeth in order to stop himself from making a sound he’s probably regret.  
“Obito…” Kakashi moaned as he slowly pulled out then pushed in again just as slowly. He gripped the thigh tensing against his torso and stroked Obito’s arousal, licking his lips as precum beaded at the head.

Obito whimpered and pushed his ass into Kakashi’s navel. Taking the hint, Kakashi pulled out and thrust into Obito’s prostate repeatedly. He stroked his lover’s arousal in time with his thrusts. Obito moaned into his arm and felt his blush spread down his body. This position was so exposing, but Kakashi made him feel so good.  
The hand on Obito’s thigh moved down to his ass and grabbed a cheek. The black haired boy moaned even more as Kakashi started to squeeze and massage his butt cheek with vigor.

After a week of no intimacy, not even self-administrations, to a weekend of good sex made Obito kind of sensitive to pretty much everything. He keened when Kakashi started playing with his balls.  
“Kakashi, I’m sorry, but…ha… I can’t last…ah… much longer…”  
“Hah, don’t…don’t apologize,” Kakashi panted in response, “I can’t …go on for much longer either…ah shit…”  
“Can-can we try this position… again when…mm…when we’re less worn out?”  
“Yeah…ha, so much for blacking out…huh…ah…”  
“”Ha…that’s… that’s still going to happen…Kakashi…fuck me…”

Obito’s body was trembling and he felt like he was going to explode. He moaned Kakashi’s name like a mantra in time with said Hatake’s thrusts and strokes.  
Kakashi listened as Obito screamed his name in his blissful climax and clamped down hard enough on Kakashi’s arousal to make him cum too.

Obito breathe shallowly and he saw murky spot that kept growing and darkening his vision. He didn’t notice Kakashi pull out, or wipe him down or even when he lay down next to him. Obito did however vaguely notice an arm and blanket drape over him as he drifted. A pair of lips claimed his for a moment and then, as told, Obito blacked out.  
Kakashi smiled at the unconscious boy next to him. Love bubbled up inside him, quickly followed by exhaustion. He’d sleep and clean them properly afterwards. And use the hot springs too.

…

Obito and Kakashi spent the rest of the weekend going between food and the hot springs. Kakashi had paid to use them so they may as well. There were times when Obito felt so relaxed in the pools that he almost fell asleep only to be awoken by an amused Kakashi.  
When their weekend was over, Kakashi could’ve sworn some of the staff were genuinely sad to see them go. Yaoi fan people scared him, Kakashi decided. Maybe he and Obito should’ve been slightly more low-key. Too late now.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see end notes

Tree leaves whistled as two ANBU shinobi rushed along to Konoha. A third ANBU joined them and, together, they ran to the gates and signed in before disappearing to the Hokage’s office. The three ninja walked into the room and were greeted by loud wails.

Minato sat in his chair rubbing his eyes from sheer exhaustion. He and Kushina had a son and called him Naruto. Being a father, although great, was tiring. Naruto’s little face was scrunched up a she cried, but relaxed as his beautiful mother slowly pacified him.  
Minato looked up at the three shinobi who entered his office and closed the door behind them.  
“Welcome back…you can take you masks off.”  
The three took their masks off to reveal Itachi and Kakashi, led by Obito who had finally ranked ANBU.

Obito held his peach dragon mask in one hand and presented their mission objective scroll with his other. This was his first mission as captain and when Minato accepted the scroll a sense of success and completion engulfed him.  
Minato smiled at the scroll and opened it so only he could read the contents. He then rolled it and gave it to the scroll keeper who left to file it.

“Well done. I expect a written report tomorrow afternoon.”  
The three boys bowed and Kakashi and Obito donned their masks as the door opened to reveal Mikoto Uchiha. In a cloth harness she had slung over her shoulder was here baby boy Sasuke, who was only a few months older than Naruto.

“Is this a bad time?”  
“No. They’re just leaving,” answered Kushina, quirking an eyebrow at the two masked ninja, who disappeared in puffs of smoke.  
Mikoto entered and with a free hand patted Itachi’s shoulder.  
“Hello mother.”  
“Hello. How was the mission?”  
“A success.”  
“That’s good,” replied Mikoto, smiling at her son.

A loud cry from Naruto interrupted them and woke Sasuke from his sleep. The baby Uchiha cringed at the loud noises and reached out towards his crying companion.  
The two women drew closer, allowing their babies to come into contact. Sasuke reached forward with both hands and held Naruto’s flushed whiskered cheeks and frowned. The blonde stopped and looked at the other child tearfully, whimpering slightly.

Then all of a sudden, both babies were laughing, Naruto more so than Sasuke. The blonde clapped his hands over Sasuke’s and held them in place, closing his eyes and laughing loudly. Sasuke giggled and leaned towards his new friend and pressed their noses together.

Everyone else in the room was smiling or biting their lips to stop themselves form squealing, specifically Minato. Itachi briefly thought Sasuke and Naruto would grow up and end up being a couple, but decided not to comment. Kushina did it for him a she put his mask on and left.  
“I can see it all now; Sasuke and Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki, Konoha’s greatest couple!”  
Mikoto blushed and, while what Kushina said would be nice, she thought of the reaction Obito had received from his same-sex relationship. But she decided only to worry about it if this event ever occurred.

…

Itachi slung an arm over his face and gripped Shisui’s dark hair as he lowered down Itachi’s body. He was so close to completion, if only Shisui would touch him more. The he did. Itachi came as Shisui wrapped his lips around the head of his erection and sucked.

Itachi jolted and felt his crotch wet as he awoke from sleep. The second he arrived home from the Hokage’s office, he’d gone to his room, stripped down to his boxers and slept.  
And now he had a mess to deal with. He wrapped the blanket around himself, grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom.  
Fugaku watched his son zip to the bathroom and wondered why his face was so red and what was with the blanket. He sighed and decided to not question Itachi. It was probably something to do with puberty.

Itachi was almost cursing as he scrubbed himself clean in the bath. He and Shisui were only in their first technical teenage year, and the furthest they went was kissing and cuddling. They never felt the need to do otherwise. Itachi felt like a pervert. But he had to remind himself this was a part of growing up.  
He remembered what Obito had said to him at the gates before he’d been disowned. Itachi smiled ruefully and silently acknowledged that Obito was right.

…

When Kakashi and Obito arrived at their home, the first thing they did was stuff themselves silly in the kitchen.

Obito leaned against a cupboard, patting the noticeable bulge of his stomach. He looked down at his bell and briefly though he looked pregnant.

Pitter-patters caught his attention and Kakashi’s pack of ninja hounds came running into the kitchen and knocked over their master, who was kneeling up from the fridge. A few more came scrambling in and flopped over Obito.  
Rin came walking in next.  
“So I’ll guess I’ll be off now?”  
“Yeah. Thanks for dog/house sitting for us,” answered Obito.  
“Ok,” giggled Rin as Kakashi managed to sit up.  
“Call me if you need me to help out again.”  
“Ok.”  
“Oh, I also ran a bath for you two.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you guys later! Bye!”  
“Bye!” all the kitchen-goers called back.  
“Ok, back to your beds,” ordered Kakashi. The dogs scrambled off.  
“We smell like sweat and dogs, let’s go bathe.”

…

Kakashi and Obito lay down on their bed and wrote their mission reports as the last of the water in their hair dried. Being team captain, Obito had to write evaluations on his team-mates which Kakashi took delight in verbally expressing what should be written.  
“Kakashi Hatake is intelligent, good looking and performs well on the battle field,” he drawled as he lay on his stomach, kicking his feet behind him.

‘Aside from the obvious,’ thought Obito, and he was about to saw it when an idea occurred to him.  
“Which particular field of battle do you perform well in?” he asked as he signed finished on the report.  
Kakashi looked over to Obito and watched him seal an envelope as he thought of a subtle way to state his comeback to Obito’s innuendo.  
“You’ve been on the battlefield with me; you tell me.”  
Obito chuckled and set the envelope on his bedside table.  
“You get the job done to a pleasing standard…why did we write our reports now; we could’ve done it tomorrow.”  
“We’d have been too tired then.  
“True, true.”

Obito shuffled forward off the headboard onto his back and yawned. Kakashi grabbed the blanket folded neatly at the edge of the bed and crawled up to the pillows, pulling the blanket with him.  
“For a minute there I thought we were gonna have sex,” Kakashi confessed into his pillow.  
Obito chuckled.

“So, what’s on tomorrow’s agenda?”  
“Going to the doctors to get my tests done… you got yours done last week didn’t you?”  
“Yeah,” answered Kakashi.  
“What are you doing tomorrow?”  
“I’m going to the Inuzuka district. Someone’s hound had a litter and I want to start training some females.”  
“Ah yeah, that’s good.”

Kakashi reached over to his bedside table and turned his light off. He kissed his boyfriend and whispered goodnight before huddling into the sheets.  
Kakashi loved this Cuddling Obito after a mission, talking with Obito, being with Obito. Kakashi especially loved that only he would have Obito and all the implications with it. He was so in love with Obito.

Obito tried not to smile as he felt Kakashi sneak another kiss and pull his body on the side, allowing for maximum cuddling. He was so happy with Kakashi and so happy they could spend their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this fic Itachi is more than five years older than Sasuke. And he and Shisui are the same age, about 14 in this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, should I write another fic about Itachi and Shisui and how their relationship develops with the pressures of family and such?


End file.
